GLC: Our Future -A Good Luck Charlie FanFiction-
by Hi My Name Is Bubbley Bubbles
Summary: Teddy and Spencer are now married, with 5 kids. Will that change within the next couple months, or years? Sequel to GLC: Grown Up. Rated T just to be safe! Third Genre is friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm back with my sequel to GLC: Grown Up! The title was jojokerboy 's idea. :) So thanks! Everyone, send him a PM saying thanks! :D Now, this is an introduction. So about 469 or so words. Now, don't hate me for only doing a chapter with 300 or so words. It's the introduction. And so therefore it'll be shorter. And the beginning takes place right after they get home from their honeymoon. Okay? Okay! So everyone will be the same age, only 2 weeks older! :P **

**Sorry about not updating, I was in town last Saturday, Sunday, & Monday. Went to my brother's 10th grade orientation on Tuesday, went to my orientation on Wednesday, was at a friend's Thursday, and got home late Friday. During my awesome stay at a friend's, things went a little bad. We were bike riding, going to the school to get our pictures for our id cards taken on Thursday (I think), and I ran into the back of her bike! Her ankle got pretty scratched up, and I got road rash on my whole right leg, on my right knee, on my left knee, and got some scratches on my right foot... Only one word for that crash and burn... OW. It hurt soooooo bad! And still does.**

**Welp, I'm gonna shut up so you can read this. Review! xD Later! Bye! Adios amigos! xD Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 1 -A Small Problem-

2 WEEKS LATER- TEDDY POV-

Well, Spence and I just got home from the honeymoon. It was amazing. I can't believe he took me to his parents' mountain that they shared with one other family. It was so romantic with the log cabin that we were in.

"Hey, the triplets are with your parents, and the twins are with Ivy. Wanna, you know."

"Spence, we don't even have any protection left. We had one for every night, and we were making love every night, do the math."

"Oh no."

"What Spence?"

"Remember the first night we 'made love'?"

"Yeah, why." I say remembering it. It was amazing.

"Uh, we- we didn't use protection that night. Things went by quickly."

"What?! So there's a huge chance I might be pregnant again?!" I yell.

"Yeah…"

"Spence! What are we gonna do?! My dad was so mad when I said our honeymoon was gonna be as real as everyone else's! He's gonna say 'told ya so' and call me a slut again!" Then I wipe a single tear away from my eye.

"I won't let him. We should just… Well, you, should take a test."

"Oh my gosh. This can't be happening! I'll just make an ultrasound appointment. We have to keep it a secret."

"Teddy, when are you gonna tell your family? They'll suspect something with how you're acting."

"Spence, we have to try. Okay?"

"Okay."

LATER- TEDDY POV-

"I just made an appointment. It'll be next week. So if I am pregnant, I'd be about 3 weeks."

"Man, I'm so sorry Teddy, you- you didn't want anymore kids. Until later. And- oh my gosh."

"What Spence?"

"What if you have another set of twins or triplets?"

"Well, we'll have 7 or 8 kids then."

"Wait, the pattern."

"What are you talking about Spence? What do you mean by pattern?" Now he wasn't making any sense at all.

"There's a pattern. You were pregnant with one kid, then two, then three, what if you're-" Then I cut him off.

"Pregnant with-" I stop.

"Four!" We both say. Then I hear a thump. Spencer just passed out.

* * *

**BAM! What! Done! So, possibilities of Teddy being pregnant again, and possibilities of being pregnant with quadruplets. So big chance of ****_9_******** kids before they're even, like, 21! Damn... I wonder how Teddy's feeling about this. What I'd REALLY like to know, is what ****_you're_**** thinking. **

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! :D The chapter title '2 VS. 9' is 2= Teddy and Spencer and 9= the kids ;)**

**Review?**

* * *

Chapter 2 -2 VS. 9-

TEDDY POV-

"I'm going to my mom's to see if she can baby sit tomorrow. That's my appointment."

"Okay. My head hurts."

"That's because you fell. I married a dork."

"But you love me."

"I'm going to my mom's." I say then kiss him.

"Bye." Spencer says.

AT DUNCAN HOUSE- TEDDY POV-

"Hey sweetie. How was the honeymoon?"

"It was great, awesome, and fun."

"You seem like something's bothering you." Damn.

"N- nothing's bo- bothering m- me. Wh- why would y- you a- ask?"

"Teddy?"

"Nothing!"

"Well, I'll go get the kids."

"Um, I- I was wondering if you could uh. Baby sit the kids for me tomorrow. Spence and I have s- something to do."

"Sure. If you tell me what it is."

"Do you really wanna know?"

"If it includes baby making, Teddy. Please think this through."

"No. It- well. I guess it does."

"What?"

"Spence and I packed protection for every night. And we did it every night. And we had one left over. Solve for x."

"Teddy…"

"No, no mom. We really meant to use it! We did, I _swear_. Things escalated quickly though. And we didn't."

"Do you think you're-"

"Yes, I do. Every time Spence and I have unprotected sex I turn out pregnant. You don't even know the worst part."

"What?"

"There's a pattern."

"What do you mean?"

"First, I was pregnant with one baby, then two, then three. So…" I say hoping my mom will get it.

"One then two then three? So?"

"If the pattern continues I might be pregnant with four!" I'm really glad my dad's at work. Otherwise he'd be asking all sorts of questions.

"Teddy, that's impossible."

"Oh is it? Is it really? 1, 2, 3, 4. That's how the number line goes, right?!"

"Yeah, but that's not how pregnancy goes." My mom says as I sit down.

"Mom, I know. But that doesn't mean I'm not scared. Quadruplets. That's 4 babies at once." Then she sits down.

"I know sweetie, but just think. That's 4 more to kiss goodnight every night. 4 more to say I love you. 4 more to spoil. I know no matter what, you'll do the right thing. Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you did all the other times."

"Thanks mom. I love your comforting talks." I say as we hug.

"You're welcome."

"Wh- what if I am pregnant with 4? Spencer might- you know. And I can't do this all by myself." I say wiping a tear off my face.

"Teddy. He won't. But if he does, which he won't, you have me, your dad, Ivy, and all your siblings. Okay?"

"Okay." I say, wiping another tear off my face.

"Yes, I'll baby sit. You know I'd always do that for you Teddy."

"Thanks mom."

"No problem. I'd better go check on the triplets and Toby."

"Where's Charlie?"

"In her room."

"She isn't playing with the triplets and Toby? Or at least the girls?"

"No. She wanted to be in her room."

"Oh."

"I'll be right back." My mom says as she goes downstairs to the basement.

"Hi Teddy."

"Hi Charlie." I say wiping another tear from my face. Yes, I was terrified I might be having quadruplets.

"Why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad, really. I'm just a little scared."

"Why?"

"Well, um. I might be having another baby."

"Then why are you scared?"

"Well, because it might be more than one."

"But you already did that twice."

"I know, but it might be four. And the more there is in my tummy, the bigger chance there might be problems."

"What kind of problems?"

"Um, things like they might come super early. Which is really dangerous for me and the babies. And there's possibly a chance one or more might, um." I say getting really choked up.

"There's a chance one or more might, die, inside of me." Now I was crying.

"Don't cry Teddy." Then Charlie hugs me.

"Thanks Charlie, I needed one of those."

"It's gonna be okay."

"Thanks Charlie. But how can you be so sure?"

"I just know." She says after she shrugged.

"I love you Teddy." She follows.

"I love you too Charlie." I say then smile.

"So I can't make you smile, but a 5 year old can?" My mom says coming into the living room.

"I'd better get the kids and get home." I say getting up off the couch.

"Nonsense. I'll keep the kids until tomorrow after your appointment. Okay Teddy?"

"Fine." I say without arguing because I know my mom would win.

THE NEXT DAY- AT APPOINTMENT- TEDDY POV-

"Teddy Duncan?" The nurse calls my name as I get up to go into the exam room.

"Alright. So are you here to see how far along you are?"

"Um, actually, I don't know if I'm pregnant."

"Okay, the doctor will be in shortly."

"Okay."

A FEW MINUTES LATER- TEDDY POV-

"Hello." Dr. Singh says as he enters the exam room.

"Hi."

"Oh, Teddy. What a surprise." Dr. Singh says not so convincingly.

"Yeah… So, how many?"

"It says on here that you don't know if you're pregnant or not."

"I know, I'm just guessing. With my luck."

"Let's have a look."

DURING ULTRASOUND- TEDDY POV-

"That's rather peculiar."

"What is it doctor?"

"Well."

"Yeah?"

"You're pregnant with-"

* * *

**OH SNAP! CLIFFHANGER! Hahahahaha! Bet ya hate me don't ya? Oh well. How many is she pregnant with? ;) Tell me in a review! ;) ;) ;)**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, shout out time before I get to bad news!**

**Austin & Ally: The Next Generation reviews**

**ItsYaGirlTerTer - Loved your review! xD**

**LoveShipper - Yup. Damn media.**

**angreygirl - Thanks! :)**

**queenc1 - Thank you! :D**

**queenc1 - Me too... :P**

**ItsYaGirlTerTer - Haha. You might hate me after I'm done here. :)**

**R5Auslly - I know know know. :P**

**R5Auslly - Wooooaaah to you too! xD**

* * *

**GLC: Our Future reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin - Thanks :D**

**Why-not-I-am-that-kind-of-girl - Yeah, they would be. And yeah, that DOES deserve a TV show... And yes, I agree with you. And the last part of your review, made me crack up laughing. :D :D :D I loved it! And if they happen to be having quadruplets, I probably will :P**

**All For Jesus - I know... :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**2007gracee - Thanks, I will! :D**

**Guest - WOW is right.**

**R5xRauraxRydellingtionxRockliff - First, love your username! Second, I know! :P**

**Boris Yeltsin - I know :)**

**Why-not-I-am-that-kind-of-girl - Maybe! Maybe not! ;D**

**Maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe, ma- is that even a thing? :D Thanks for your review! Keep on doin' it! That goes for everyone out there! ;D**

* * *

**Okay! Thanks guys! Now for... The bad news...**

**My mom said I need to lay off FanFiction for awhile, or she's confiscating my laptop. Sooo, I need my laptop to keep writing, until I'm allowed on FanFiction. Until then there's been a change of plans. :(**

**I won't be updating unless I can sneak it, which I ****_hate_**** doing because I love my mom. And so, I'll try super hard to update. I really will. I'll be bringing my laptop with me to school, so when I'm on the bus ( ****_2 HOUR_**** long bus ride by the way... 2 and 1/2 if we get stuck in snow, in traffic, or somewhere else. -.- ) that'll keep me company. Being I only have one friend on the bus... -.-**

**Sooo, until I can update again... Goodbye.**

**And I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO VERY SORRY! This JUST happened after I posted the second chapter of GLC and Austin & Ally. Where on Austin & Ally, I said I'd be writing until chapter 5.**

**Again. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO VERY SORRY!**

**:(**

**But your reviews would cheer me up ;)**

**And unless I can update off my phone, I can't update until I'm in the clear again. :(**

**Well, bye. Please keep reviewing. I'm not leaving FanFiction, just taking a break. Love y'all!**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Let's cut to the chase.**

**Review?**

* * *

Chapter 4 -We're Lucky, Right? Maybe-

TEDDY POV-

"You're pregnant with, none. You're not pregnant."

"Oh. That's-"

"You can try again if you want."

"Actually, we didn't really want to get pregnant, well, I didn't."

"Okay, you can go."

HOME- TEDDY POV-

Now I've picked up the kids and I'm home. Time to tell Spence the good news.

"I'm home Spence." I say walking in the door with Olivia, Xander, Elliot, Rosie, and Hope.

"Listen, Teddy. I've been thinking." Spence says helping me with the triplets.

"Don't you wanna hear the good news?" I ask.

"Okay."

"I'm not pregnant." Then his smile fades.

"Y- you're not? And that's good news?"

"Well, yeah. Remember how I said we weren't gonna have anymore kids until a long time later at Xander, Olivia, and Stone's birthday party? So yes, it's good news. Now, what'd you wanna talk about?"

"Uh, I was gonna say it didn't matter whether you got pregnant. It'd be nice to have another baby."

"But we could've had 4."

"I wouldn't care. As long as we're both happy."

"There's a huge chance that if I was pregnant with 4, one or more could've died. And there could've been birth problems. And I could've died. Don't you ever think about people other than yourself?!"

"Don't you think about being happy?!"

"Uh, yeah! I'm happy right now with the family we have! At least I was before you brought up wanting more kids that could kill me!"

"Okay, you know what."

"What?"

"I don't have to take this!"

"Neither do I!"

"Which is why I'm out of here! Come on boys." Spencer yells, then grabs his keys, Xander, and Elliot and leaves.

"Mommy?"

"It's okay Liv. Daddy and I were just fighting." I say crying.

"Did I do something wong?"

"No, no you didn't do anything sweetie." I say picking her up and sitting on the couch.

"Why you fight?"

"We just disagreed on something, that's all. Why don't you go play while I change your sisters?" I say letting her down. Then she runs upstairs to her room.

1 DAY LATER- DUNCAN HOUSE- TEDDY POV-

"Man. If we fight about one little pregnancy, what's gonna happen when something huge happens?" I ask my mom. I was at my parents' house and the girls were playing with Charlie.

"Honey, every couple fights. It's just a matter of time when he, or you, say you're sorry. And in my defense, both of you should."

"Fine. I'll say sorry after he does."

"But what if he's saying the same thing about you? It'll be a awful long time before one of you do."

"Mom, he wanted something that could kill me."

"Honey, 4 babies doesn't always kill you. But yes, there is a big chance."

We talked for a little longer until I had to get back home to see if Spencer has returned yet.

HOME- TEDDY POV-

"Mommy when daddy coming home?"

"He'll be home. Hopefully soon. Don't worry."

"Okay."

"Go play."

"Okay." Then Olivia goes up to her room.

I let out a sigh before I turned on the TV. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hello- Spencer?"

"Hey."

"Wh- what are you doing here?"

"I live here, right?"

"I wasn't going to be so sure of that after the way you stormed out."

"Xander, why don't you go up to your room and play with your sister?"

"Kay." Then he runs upstairs.

"Look. I'm sorry. No, I'm not sorry. I'm really extremely very sorry. I shouldn't have said that stuff. I should've thought of your feelings. Not just mine. I'm sorry." Spencer says coming in and setting down Elliot.

"So am I. Just because I might've been pregnant with quadruplets, doesn't mean I could've 100% died. I'm sorry." I say closing the door.

"I just think it's so great to have you as a wife. I guess sometimes I just take advantage of that." I really do love it every time he says wife.

"And sometimes I take advantage of you."

"How are we gonna make this work if we fight over every little disagreement?"

"I don't know Spence. I guess we'll just take it one step at a time…"

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too." Then we kiss.

"Eww!" The kids say from the stairs.

"Kids, were you spying?"

"Maybe." They both say. Spence and I smile, and kiss again.

* * *

**Well, not pregnant, and they got through their first fight as a married couple!**

**Wanna review? **

**For the next chapter, I'm gonna skip ahead a bit. Because let's face it, Teddy and Spencer aren't having ****_any_**** more kids for a long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long LONG time! ;D**

**Bye!**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here's a description of what all the kids look like ;)**

**Olivia: Brown Hair, Brown Eyes**

**Xander: Brown Hair, Brown Eyes (His hair got darker as he got older)**

**Elliot: Brown Hair, Blue Eyes**

**Rosalie: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes**

**Hope: Blonde Hair Blue Eyes**

**Rosie & Hope are identical, like, so identical that no one, not even Spencer and Teddy sometimes can't tell the two apart. ESPECIALLY if they wear the same clothes. Elliot looks like them too, but a heck of a lot more like Spencer. :D**

**Olivia & Xander are in 5th grade and 10 years old. Elliot, Rosie, & Hope are in 3rd grade and 8 years old.**

**Oh! And you know how Skylar was pregnant? She had a baby girl July 3rd. :D Her name is Peyton. And she's 7 years old, while Stone is 9. **

**Here's a description:**

**Stone: Blonde Hair, Brown Eyes**

**Peyton: Blonde Hair, Brown Eyes**

**Need any more descriptions? PM me! :D**

**Review! xD**

* * *

Chapter 5 -New Addition? Or New Additions?-

7 YEARS LATER- TEDDY POV-

Man. Xander and Olivia look so much alike. Rosie and Hope are identical, even Spence and I can't tell them apart sometimes… Elliot does look a lot like Rosie and Hope, but a even more like Spencer. Rosie, Hope, and Olivia look like me. Xander also looks like Spencer. I kind of want a baby, but I'm not sure if Spence is ready. Maybe I'll keep hinting at him.

"Hey Spence, what do you want for dinner tonight?" I ask him. He just got home from dropping the kids off at school.

"Um, I don't know. What sounds good?"

"Maybe some baby back ribs, baby corn, baby potatoes, baby carrots, and maybe later after the kids are in bed we can watch a movie."

"Okay. What movie?"

"Knocked Up."

"Okay. What else?"

"I think that'll be sufficient enough. Let's just have our breakfast."

"No problem babe."

DURING BREAKFAST- TEDDY POV-

Well, Spence hasn't gotten my drift yet, so I have to go all obvious during breakfast.

"Why is there another seat saved Teddy? Are you expecting anyone?"

"Uh, yes." Well, not yet.

"Who?"

"Well, it's kind of early to think of names, don't you think?"

"Huh?"

"I was wondering if you uh, um. W- wanted another baby." And I said that at the wrong time, because Spencer just took a bite of his breakfast sandwich and now he was choking.

"Spencer?" I say.

"Are, are y- you serious?"

"I thought saying baby back ribs, baby corn, baby potatoes, baby carrots, and watching Knocked Up would give you the hint. But it didn't, so I figured the next best thing."

"Uh, wh- what about more than one?"

"I don't care. I love you."

"I love you too."

"So? Should we try?"

"Yes. After breakfast."

"Why wait?" Then he gets up, picks me up, and starts to carry me to the bedroom."

"Ah, what now?!" Spence asks loudly as he picks up his cell phone.

"Hello?" He answers.

"He did. Uh huh. No, no. We aren't busy." Spence says sarcastically for the last sentence.

"Yes, we'll be there ASAP. Uh huh. Thanks. Bye." Then he hangs up.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"The principle to the kids' school. Apparently, Xander caused a little trouble at recess today."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Come on."

"Okay." I say then I grab Spencer's keys and my purse and go out the door with him at my side.

AT SCHOOL- TEDDY POV-

"Hello. Thanks for coming. I think he's having some problems." The principle says as we get in his office.

"What kind of problems?" I ask.

"Well, today, he got in a fight with a fellow classmate. I asked him why, and the other kid apparently was making fun of him being younger than Olivia, being that he was the boy. And his parents got contacted also."

"Aw, man." Spence says.

"I am so sorry, I will see to it he gets a lecture when he gets home. Does he have to go home early?"

"No, this was a warning. But if it continues, he will be sent home, and possibly suspended."

"Okay. Thank you Mrs. Corelli."

"No problem."

HOME- TEDDY POV-

"I can't believe he'd do this. Xander's a, nice, intelligent, caring young man. He shouldn't have a motive like that to fight."

"He's a Walsh, he stands up for himself. Remember how we taught all the kids that?"

"Yeah, I do Spence."

"Wanna continue what we were doing before we got interrupted?"

"Yes please." Then he picked me back up and carried me upstairs.

2:40 P.M.- TEDDY POV-

"Spence, Spence, wake up. We fell asleep. The kids are just getting out of school, we need to pick them up."

"Okay. Bye."

"Haha, very funny. I picked them up yesterday."

"I dropped them off today."

"Because I dropped them off yesterday. Just go. We can do it again tomorrow."

"Fine." He says then gets up to get ready to go.

Then I lay back down.

"A new baby, or babies. Yay." I say before closing my eyes and falling asleep. No sarcasm intended.

5:00 P.M.- TEDDY POV-

I wake up to the smell of food.

"Shit! I forgot about dinner!"

"It's okay, babe. I am capable of making baby back ribs, baby corn, baby potatoes, and baby carrots."

"Good. I'm starving."

"Grab a plate, everything just got done."

"Mmm. Thanks dad!" The kids say digging in.

"Thanks. What would we do without you?" I ask.

"Starve to death." He answers, then we kiss.

"Eww!" The kids say in unison.

* * *

**Welp, review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Here's chapter 6 of GLC: Our Future! :D**

**Review?**

* * *

Chapter 6 -Pregnant?-

5 WEEKS LATER- TEDDY POV-

"Hey, you pregnant yet?" Spencer asks as I come out of the bathroom and downstairs into the living room. Spence just got home from taking the kids to school.

"No. I just got the results. It's negative. And I took 3."

"We can still keep trying."

"I know. Well, let's go." I say then he picks me up and we go into our bedroom.

2:30 P.M.- TEDDY POV-

"I love you." Spencer says, he then places a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you." I say then kiss him on the lips.

"Well, I'd better go get the kids."

"Spence, it's my turn."

"So, I still like doing things for you."

"Thanks babe. Bye." Then we kiss one more time on the lips before he gets up.

2:50 P.M.- TEDDY POV-

"Hey kids." I say as they walk through the door followed by Spencer.

"Mom, the funniest thing happened when dad picked us up!" Elliot says. Spencer has a frown on his face.

"What?" I ask smiling.

"Dad picked us up, and he had lipstick on!" Xander says laughing.

"Oh." I say, hoping the kids can't tell I'm blushing so much right now.

"Mom, why are you blushing?" Olivia asks.

"Your father and I were kissing, I guess he didn't bother to wipe it off before he left." I say laughing.

"Ooh." The girls say.

"Kids, go do your homework." I say, the kids whine.

"But it's Friday! Homework is a Sunday problem." Xander pouts.

"And if you don't do your homework, you can't watch a movie with us." I bribe them, that always works.

"Which one?" Xander asks.

"I guess you'll find out when you're done with homework." Yeah, you go Spence.

"Fine." The kids all say giving up, knowing if they continued they would lose anyway.

"Which movie you wanna watch?" I ask Spence, after the kids go in their rooms.

"Umm. You pick. But something funny."

"Hmm." I say trying to decide.

"Do a Jim Carrey one." Spence suggests.

"Ace Ventura: Pet Detective, Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls, The Mask, Dumb And Dumber, Bruce Almighty, Kick-Ass 2, Liar Liar, Fun With Dick And Jane, Me Myself & Irene, The Cable Guy, Mr. Popper's Penguins, How The Grinch Stole Christmas, Lemony Snicket's Series Of Unfortunate Events, Copper Mountain, The Sex And Violence Family Hour, Finders Keepers, and Dumb And Dumber To." I say all the Jim Carrey movies we own or can rent.

"Wow. Um, one's that the kids will watch with us without asking too many questions. Like, what are they doing." Spence says.

"Ace Ventura: Pet Detective, Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls, The Mask, Dumb And Dumber, Liar Liar, Mr. Popper's Penguins, How The Grinch Stole Christmas, Lemony Snicket's Series Of Unfortunate Events, and Dumb And Dumber To."

"Hmm." Spence says trying to pick out a really good one.

"How about Lemony Snicket's Series Of Unfortunate Events?"

"Okay. Good one."

"I love having Family Movie Night every Friday." I say snuggling up to him on the couch."

"We're done." The kids say coming downstairs. Did it take us that long to chose a movie, or did they cheat?

"You all helped each other, but didn't cheat, right?" I ask.

"Yes mom. We're not that low. We all need to learn." Olivia says.

"Bring the papers here." I say.

"Fine." The kids say handing me their homework sheets.

"Okay, all in you own handwriting, some wrong answers, Elliot finish yours… Good." I say handing them back.

"But seriously, finish your homework Elliot." I say.

"Fine. It's hard!"

"It's the same as Rosie's and Hope's. Why not?"

"I don't know. The words don't make sense!"

"Elliot, honey, calm down. What do you mean the words don't make sense?"

"Read it! I don't know how the girls understand it."

"It says 'Fill in the blank with one of the words from the word bank.' Honey, what's so difficult about that?"

"That's not what it says! The letters are all jumbled up!"

"Oh boy. Sweetie, um. I- I think you have dyslexia."

"Oh great! Now I have some weird disorder!"

"It's not a weird disorder Elliot, millions of people have it! It's not like it's life threatening." I say then hug him.

"I just don't know why I gotta have to have this. Why not someone else?"

"Sweetie, things happen for a reason. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Let's watch that movie now, okay kids?"

"Kay mom." They agree.

AFTER MOVIE- SPENCER POV-

The movie's over, but everyone fell asleep. Except me. As I try to get up, Rosie stirs so I just be careful to not move her too much while I'm getting up. I pick up Rosie and Hope carefully and take them to bed. Then Elliot, then Xander, then Olivia. By the time I got downstairs from putting Olivia to bed Teddy is standing in the living room, looking a little sad.

"What's the matter babe?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Teddy. I know you. I know when something's up."

"It's been 5 weeks since we started trying again. And I've taken so many tests. It hasn't happened."

"It will, we just have to be patient."

"I don't know. Maybe this is a sign that we shouldn't try. Maybe it's a sign to stop. That we already have 5 great kids, and we don't need anymore. Do you think?"

"I don't know babe. Maybe. It has been 5 weeks, usually we get pregnant the first couple times we try."

"I just really wanted to see the kids' reaction. They're older, so they'd be more excited."

"I know, I kind of wanted another too. But if this is a sign, then why are we gonna keep trying? Right?"

"Right." Then she starts to cry.

"Shh, it's okay." I say comforting her.

"I- I just-"

"I know baby. I know." I try to comfort her.

"S- Spence. I- I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?"

"I- I couldn't get preg- nant."

"That's not your fault. Sometimes, it's not because we aren't trying hard enough. I mean, we have twins and triplets, we know how hard to try." Then she laughs.

"I love y-" Then she rushes up to the bathroom. I follow her and stand behind her pulling her hair back.

"You okay babe?"

"It's just the stress."

"Okay. Maybe you should go to bed." Then she cleans up and we head to bed.

SATURDAY- 10:00 A.M.- SPENCER POV-

"Dad? Where's mom?" Olivia asks me after she's done eating.

"Sleeping. She was up a lot last night. She was throwing up." I answer cleaning the dishes.

"Oh, wait- is she sick?!"

"Gramophone." Xander says.

"Kids, please. She's stressed. She's not sick, okay?"

"Why is she stressed?" Hope asks.

"If she wants to tell you, she'll tell you. It's not my place, okay?"

"Okay." All the kids say. Then I hear the sound of vomiting and rush upstairs to hold Teddy's hair back.

"Babe. You gotta stop worrying about that, something you were worrying about." I say because I know the kids are spying.

"I can't, I- I can't."

"Yes, you need to. You have 5 great kids out there wondering if you're okay. If you can't stop throwing up because you're stressed, then I'm gonna worry, and so will all the kids."

"Okay. C- can I just be here alone and think?"

"Okay. I'll be downstairs in the kitchen." Then I hear footsteps before I open the door.

"Is mom okay?" Olivia asks worriedly.

"Olivia, I know all you kids were snooping when you shouldn't be. When mom and I are talking, we'd like to talk in private."

"But we didn't open the door." Xander says.

"Kids, go play."

"Can we watch a movie?" Elliot asks.

"If you agree on it, that means no boy movies no girl movies, but agree. No voting because there's one extra girl. Don't make me choose an educational one."

"Fine." All the kids say.

1 HOUR LATER- TEDDY POV-

While the kids were watching Mr. Popper's Penguins Spence and I were talking quietly upstairs in our room.

"Well, you managed to keep food down. Are you sure you're not sick? Or pregnant?"

"When I said I needed to think, I took a pregnancy test. It- it was negative. So, I'm not pregnant, and I wasn't around any sick people lately. It was really stress." Then we hear laughter from downstairs.

"Okay Teddy. I'm just worried about you."

"I know. But, sometimes, it's not always about pregnancy."

"It has been, that's what we usually think when you're throwing up. But that's because of-"

"Having so many babies." We both say. Then we laugh.

"Let's go down there." Spence suggests.

"Why?" I ask, then kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Babe, we have kids downstairs."

"I know. They're watching a movie." Then I kiss him again.

"Babe, we-" Then I kiss him again.

"MOM!" Xander yells.

"MOM!" Elliot yells.

"DAD!" Olivia yells.

"DAD!" Rosie yells.

"MOM AND DAD!" Hope yells.

"Aw man. So close!" I say. Then we get up.

"What?" I ask when we get downstairs.

"Xander's hogging the remote!"

"Elliot's younger! I should hold it!"

"They're fighting." Olivia says.

"Boys, share or I turn the TV off and make you do more homework." I say.

"We finished it already." Xander says.

"You know, there's this site online, where I can print worksheets for free-" Then Xander interrupts me. Works like a charm every time.

"Here Elliot!"

"Thanks."

"Ba bam." I say.

"Doesn't your mom say that?" Spence asks.

"Let's get back upstairs." I say.

* * *

**Haha, Spencer had lip stick on! And NOPE! She's NOT pregnant. Wellll, I think that's all I have to say. Sooo**

* * *

**Bye!**

* * *

**Oh crap! I forgot the important question!**

**Review? xD Later! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I recently watched 'The Cat In The Hat', and when Cat was explaining the contract, he said "Something magical, and full of wonder... It's called a contract." Haha, so I had to use it as a title. Anyway, when you're reviewing, comment your favorite quote from The Cat In The Hat if you've watched it. I watched all the deleted scenes and bloopers, man Mike Myers is funny as hell. Well, review?**

* * *

Chapter 7 -Something Magical & Full Of Wonder-

1 WEEK LATER- TEDDY POV-

"Oh-"

"What's the matter Teddy?" Spence asks as he catches me.

"Nothing, I just got light headed. That's all."

"Maybe you should go lay down." Spence says, still holding on to me.

"Yeah. But I can walk by myself you know." Then I try to walk by myself, and almost fall on my face in the process.

"Yeah, like an intoxicated person. Let me help you." He says directing me to the couch.

"Mom?" Rosie asks worried.

"It's okay, I'm just a little dizzy." I say reassuring her.

"Okay." Then I fall asleep.

SPENCER POV-

"Kids, please be quiet. Mom's just not feeling the best."

"Okay." They all say in unison.

"You guys want lunch?" I ask.

"Yeah!" The boys say.

"I could eat." Rosie and Hope say even with the same facial expressions.

"Okay. That just gets creepier every time they do that." Olivia states.

**(A/N: Well said Liv, well said.)**

"Okay. I'll make… Salads?"

"Yeah!" All the kids say. I'm glad they're all healthy eaters.

"Okay."

AFTER LUNCH- TEDDY POV-

"Hey sleepy head. I saved you a salad."

"Thanks babe." I say kissing him.

"Eww gross!" The kids say.

"Kids, why don't you go clean your rooms? Help each other, you share rooms for a reason." Spence says. The kids get up and go to their rooms.

"Yeah, about that. Maybe we need a bigger house. The twins are going to be preteens soon, and they're gonna want their own rooms." I say helping Spence with the dishes.

"Don't remind me. And don't help either. You eat."

"Fine. But seriously Spence, they are."

"Yeah. I know. Maybe we can go looking Monday while the kids are in school."

"Okay, that'll be a neat surprise for them."

"Yep. Now eat." I obey his orders and practically swallow the bites whole.

"Wow. Hungry much?"

"Don't judge me. You work up an appetite sleeping."

"Yeah. Hey, I took the kids to see my parents, why don't you do the same to your parents? It's still the weekend tomorrow."

"Good idea. I'll take them to visit. While you possibly clean house, do laundry, make a nice dinner, and when I get home I'll give _you_ a little treat." I say winking.

"Teddy. I love you."

"Me or my body?"

"You _and_ your body." He says picking me up and spinning me around.

"Yeah, I love your body… And you!" I say kissing him.

SUNDAY- 12:00 P.M.- TEDDY POV-

"Come on kids! You don't wanna be late, do you?"

"We're coming!"

"Thank you. Let's go." I say grabbing my keys and heading out the door after Olivia, Xander, Elliot, Rosie, and Hope.

DUNCAN HOUSE- TEDDY POV-

"My oh my. You kids have grown so much!" My mom says as we get in the door.

"Charlie's downstairs with Toby." My mom follows, the kids rush downstairs to see their aunt and uncle.

"I can't believe Charlie is 13 while Toby's 10." I say amazed.

"I can't believe the twins are 10 and the triplets are 8!" My mom says also amazed.

"What I can't believe is that dad still makes a living killing bugs." I say as my dad walks in from the kitchen.

"I do not kill bugs for a living. I take care of them."

"Right." My mom and I both say unconvincingly.

"Oh, I have some more video diaries." I say handing my mom the box of video diaries. Yes, I was still making them. I promised I'd keep making them until she was 16. And she's 13. 3 more years to go. Unless I decide to keep making them.

"I got to get to the Triple B G." My dad says.

"The what?"

"Bob's Bugs Be Gone. I think it makes it more hip and cool if I did abbreviations."

"Does it dad? Does it?"

"Bye."

"I have an important question." My mom says after my dad leaves.

"Yeah mom?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh. No reason."

"We've been trying for the past month or so but stopped since I hadn't gotten pregnant."

"You stopped trying?"

"Yeah, I mean, we both took it as a sign so we decided to quit."

"Honey, just because it hasn't happened yet, doesn't mean you should give up."

"Well, we didn't give up. Spence has work, the kids have school, I have to help Elliot with his dyslexia, I don't think we'd even have time for a new baby."

"Honey, babies are beautiful things full of wonder."

"I know, but. We don't even have a room to put the baby in. The girls are sharing, the boys are sharing, and Spence and I are sharing."

"Well, at least you two are sharing." My mom says. Then we laugh.

"Sometimes I really want another baby, but sometimes I don't know if Spence and I can handle it."

"Who brought it up?"

"I did, but after I did it became a mutual feeling between us both."

"Okay."

"Yeah. Do you think we could do it?"

"I don't know. I think you could, but that depends on whether you and Spencer want to or not. Okay Teddy?"

"Okay. We both agreed we wouldn't worry about it because we already have 5 great kids. Which is enough to drive me crazy, but love them too at the same time." My mom smiled at that.

"Good. So now I have to bug Gabe about grandchildren."

"Yup. How is he anyway?"

"He's doing good. He really likes Lauren. He said he wants to propose even."

"Oh my gosh. Gabriel B. Duncan has a heart?"

"Yeah, I was surprised too. I was glad I was sitting down."

"Wow." I say amazed.

"Yep."

A FEW HOURS LATER- TEDDY POV-

"Well, I should get home so I can make the kids dinner. Thanks for having me over mom."

"No problem Teddy, anytime." My mom says then we hug.

HOME- TEDDY POV-

"Spence, will you please make the kids some dinner?"

"Sure."

BEDROOM- TEDDY POV-

"I have to. I have to see. It makes no sense though. But what about the empty stomach feeling, the vomiting, the dizziness. But then again, it _could_ be stress." Then I sigh. Yup. I just took yet _another_ pregnancy test. And I'm waiting for the results.

When the time was up, I went and looked at the pregnancy test. And yet, I could, yet couldn't believe what I saw. I throw it in the trash and go downstairs.

"Hey babe. Want some chicken."

"Sure."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I- I'm fine." I say after sighing.

"Let's eat!" Xander says.

SATURDAY- 8:00 P.M.- TEDDY POV-

"Hey Spence." I say after coming out of the bathroom. Yes! I know! I keep taking tests, even though Spence and I haven't been doing anything. Don't judge me.

"Hey babe."

"Wanna know something amazing?" I say with a huge smile plastered on my face.

"Sure." Then I take my hand from behind my back and place a pea in his hand.

"That's how big your baby is right now."

"What?"

"That's how big your baby is right now. Or babies."

"Are- are you- serious?" Then I run up the stairs to the bathroom and point to the sink where 7 pregnancy tests lay in the sink. _All_ positive.

"Pretty serious." I say.

"Teddy! That's amazing!" Spencer says as he picks me up and spins me around, kissing me romantically on the lips.

"I know." I say. Now I can't stop smiling.

"We found a house that we're going to move into in about 1 month, we have a baby, and I have the most wonderful wife in the world."

"I love you Spence."

"I love you Teddy." Then we kiss again.

"When do we tell the kids? About the house?"

"Tomorrow."

"Kay."

"The kids will help pack. You go out and enjoy your day so you don't have to tell the kids you're pregnant, or so you look lazy. We'll start packing tomorrow."

"Kay. I'll have lunch with Skylar. Girls day."

"Good. Now, let's go to bed. The _three_ of us."

BEDROOM- TEDDY POV-

"Night Spence." I say.

"Night Baby." I say to my stomach.

"Night Teddy." Spence says, then he kisses me.

"Night Baby." Spence says to my stomach, then kisses it.

* * *

**Aww! She's pregnant! The way she told him was so sweet :)**

**That's adorable. It's mushy too. Is it ****_tooo_**** mushy? Remember, if you've seen The Cat In The Hat with Mike Myers, tell me your favorite quote, saying, part, or scene in that movie! In a review of course! xD**

**That means quote it exactly like the movie! xD**

**REVIEW! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup peeps! **

**So, I've been reading the reviews for this story. And a lot of you are wanting multiples again. Whether it 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, or 8. I think she'll have a multiple pregnancy agian, I just don't know how many yet. Okay? ;)**

**Well, let's just get to the story, then reviewing! :D**

* * *

Chapter 8 -Moving Out-

THE NEXT DAY- 7:00 A.M.- TEDDY POV-

"Kids. Your mother and I have something to tell you." Spence says as the kids all walked out of their rooms.

"Yeah?" Olivia asks. They all come downstairs and join us in the living room.

"We're going to get a new house. So you kids can hopefully have different rooms. Mom's going out with aunt Skylar while you kids and I are going to pack. Okay?"

"Why do we need a new house? I like this one." Elliot says.

"Come on mom. We've never moved, and we don't want to." Xander says.

"Actually Xander, you and Olivia did move. When you were babies. When you were born, you, Spence and I were in an apartment. And it was small, so we decided to move. You just don't remember. It's fine. And maybe we'll get a house closer to school so you can walk, or ride your bikes." I say trying to convince all the kids to be happy about moving.

"Why can't you help us pack and carry boxes?" Olivia asks. Of course she'd ask.

"Uh, um." I say trying to find the right words.

"Because she's going out with aunt Skylar. Come on, let's show her how much we can get done today." Spence says, saving me. I mouth a thanks and he mouths a welcome back.

12:00 P.M.- TEDDY POV-

I was now with Skylar and we were eating lunch at Red Robin.

"Thanks for coming to lunch with me Skylar. I uh, didn't um, w- want to pack. And I've been feeling sick lately."

"Teddy, are you okay?"

"I'm uh. Fine."

"Teddy. Come on, we're sisters. You can tell me."

"Promise not to tell anyone, not even PJ, or your kids."

"Okay."

"I'm. Pregnant."

"Teddy! That's great. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks."

"How'd Spencer react?"

"Well, I gave him a pea, and told him that's the size his baby or babies were right now. And he was really happy."

"That's amazing. Maybe if I get pregnant again sometime, I'll do that."

"Another good one is to save an extra seat at the table, and when he asks if your expecting someone, say yes. Then he'll ask who, and you say that you haven't thought of any names yet. Or write 'Hi Daddy!' on your stomach."

"Those are great ideas. I think I'll use the hi daddy."

"Great idea. He'll love that."

"Teddy, do you think you're having more than one?"

"I'm 99.9% sure I'm pregnant with more than one. I've already gained like, 7 pounds. And I'm- well, I don't know how far along I am. My first appointment is in one week. I'm very excited to hear the heartbeat or heartbeats. I know I've done it 3 times already, but it's still awesome to hear it."

"Yeah. Excuse me for a second." Then Skylar rushes to the bathroom. I quickly follow her. But not to see what she was doing, but to vomit.

As I'm in there, I hear her too. And she's also vomiting. When we return to our table, I ask her a question.

"Okay, I know why _I_ was puking, but why were you?"

"I don't know. It was the smell of those onions I guess."

"That's why I was puking." I say.

"Skylar, when was the last time you and PJ, you know."

"Um, about two months ago. But it was protected."

"That's weird, wanna go with me to my appointment?"

"Might as well. I don't know if he wants another baby though."

"Skylar, PJ loves kids. He loves every living thing. And no matter what, he will stick with you and help you. I know this because I lived with him for 16 years."

"Thanks Teddy. Let's eat, and hopefully neither of us will puke again today."

"Sounds good."

"I could eat a horse." We both say. Yeah, she's most likely pregnant.

AFTER LUNCH- TEDDY POV-

"So I'll pick you up next week at around 10:00 A.M. Okay?"

"Kay. Bye."

"Bye. Thanks for coming with me for lunch. Don't tell PJ anything about you possibly being pregnant, until you're positive. Okay?"

"Okay." She says then we go home.

HOME- TEDDY POV-

"Wow. You guys got a lot done." I say setting my purse and keys on the table.

"It helps when you have 12 legs, 12 arms, 60 fingers, and 60 toes." Spence says lifting another box.

"I hope you have 12 legs, 12 arms, 60 fingers and toes." I say laughing.

"Let's watch a movie. Then you can go to bed kids. School tomorrow."

"Okay." The kids agree.

We agreed on Despicable Me. When the kids all were asleep after the movie, I got up to carry them to bed.

"No. I'll get them."

"Spence, they aren't that heavy. I can help."

"No. I'll get them."

"Fine. But I'm making myself a snack before bed."

"Sounds good."

1 WEEK LATER- MONDAY- 10:15 A.M.- TEDDY POV-

"You ready to see if you're pregnant?" I ask Skylar.

"Yup. Are you ready to see how many you're having?" Skylar asks back.

"Yup." I answer.

"Teddy Walsh." The nurse says. I love hearing that. Then I get up.

"Meet me out here when you're done." Skylar says.

"I will." I say before disappearing into the exam room.

EXAM ROOM- TEDDY POV-

"How far along are you Mrs. Walsh?"

"Actually, I'm not sure. But I do know I'm pregnant, I've taken 7 tests in the last week or so and they were all positive."

"Okay. I'll get the doctor in here, and he'll do that ultrasound."

"Kay." I say before she leaves.

5 MINUTES LATER- TEDDY POV-

"Hello Mrs. Duncan. Let's do that ultrasound." He says. Then he squirts the goo on by belly and there's a picture on the screen.

"Okay, so. Do you want to know how many babies you'll be having?"

"Yes please." I say, then prepare myself.

* * *

**Well. CLIFFHANGER! So, how many is she having? :D **

**Skylar might be pregnant again? Is she? Answer your thoughts!**

**Soooo, I decided to do a cliffhanger because I wanted the next chapter to focus on Teddy being pregnant with $# ***&#% *. And her telling the kids, and her family.**

**Welp, review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey yo! I'm on a friggin' writin' rampage! Hurry! Review before I cry! :P**

**Well, I named this chapter 'Ready Or Not' from Bridgit's song 'Ready Or Not' because, well, she's pregnant, and whether she's ****_Ready Or Not_****, she's having a baby OR BABIES in a few months! :D**

**Seriously, I think it's super stupid and cheesy. The title of my chapter, not the song! What do you think? Review! :D**

* * *

Chapter 9 -Ready Or Not-

TEDDY POV-

"Well, you're having. One."

"Really? J- just one?"

"Yeah, just one."

"That's great."

"Okay." Then we finished up. He took some blood, and asked me a few more questions.

"Okay, the results came back, everything's perfectly normal. And you're 6 weeks."

"Okay. Thank you." I say before leaving.

"Well?" Skylar asks.

"One. I'm pregnant with one." I answer with a huge grin on my face.

"Me too!" Skylar says excitedly.

"How far along?" I ask.

"8 weeks."

"That's 2 more than me. We're gonna have a baby at the same time!"

"Cool!" Skylar says. We hug before leaving.

"Do you have your ultrasound pictures?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Cool. Me too. What if they're both girls? Or boys?"

"That'd be so awesome." Skylar says.

"Well, bye. I'll see you later." I say before we part to our own separate cars.

HOME- TEDDY POV-

"Hey! How many kids are we going to be shopping for?" Spence asks as I get in the door.

"One."

"One? That's great!" He says, then picks me up and spins me around.

"Really? That's good. I was hoping you wouldn't be bummed. About only having one."

"Oh, no. Of course I'm not. I'd be happy if you were having 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9-"

"Woah, woah, woah, _woah._ Slow your roll there soon-to-be-dad-again. _9_?"

"It's possible. Not safe, but possible."

"I'm glad I'm not having more than one this time. I can experience just one. For more than 14 weeks." I say referring to the baby Spence and I conceived while I was 16, but lost due to a miscarriage.

"Yeah."

"I'd better get some lunch before the kids get out of school." I say going into the kitchen.

"Babe, let me do it."

"No, Spence. You've been doing it for a long time now. It's my turn finally. Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I can't take my kids to and from school."

"Fine Teddy. Better get eating then." He says plopping himself on the couch and turning on the TV.

5:00 P.M.- TEDDY POV-

"Spence, it's time." I whisper to him in the kitchen. The kids were watching TV.

"For what?" He whispers back.

"Telling the kids that they're gonna have another sibling." I whisper.

"Are you sure? You can wait."

"They need to know. And plus, it's not like I can wait until I'm in labor. They need time to adjust before I have the baby."

"Okay." Spence agrees before I get the kids' undivided attention.

"Kids? May we speak to you in the kitchen for a few minutes?" I ask coming into the living room.

"Yeah, sure mom." Olivia says, then kids go into the kitchen and sit in their usual spots at the dining table. Spence and I follow.

"We really need your attention, okay kids?" Spence says as he and I sit down.

"Um, Spence, bring me a pea." I whisper to him.

"Kids, there's something you need to know… I have a little baby in my tummy, and so you all are going to be big brothers and big sisters. You'll have a new little sibling soon in about 8 months or so. This is how big the baby is right now." I say after Spence hands me a pea. I show them, and they all look amazed to how babies can be so tiny.

"How's the baby gonna come out?" Elliot asks.

"Well, how do you think?" I ask.

"The belly button." Rosie says. Hope nods.

"Well, you're close. But it does in fact come out a hole. Just where you kids can't see it. The doctor will help move the baby out of me when it's time to come out."

"Oh." Hope says.

"Yeah. So, the baby is due in June. Before Liv and Xander's, but after Elliot, Rosie, and Hope's. Okay?" Yup, it's October 3rd right now.

"Okay." The kids agree.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Elliot asks.

"I don't know yet. And I can't decide what it's going to be. It's gonna be a surprise until we find out." I answer.

"When will you find out?" Hope asks.

"Mom and I will either find out when she's around 16 weeks, or when the baby's born." Spence says.

"Okay." Hope says.

"Any other questions?" I ask.

"How come the baby is so tiny?" Rosie asks.

"Because the baby needs to grow still. And when it's growing, so will my tummy. So when the baby is getting bigger, my stomach will too. That's how you know how big the baby is about." I answer.

"Anymore questions?" Spence asks.

The kids shake their heads no.

"Okay." I say.

12 WEEKS- TEDDY POV-

"Okay, I'm heading over to my parents to tell them." I say grabbing my purse, and keys, then head out the door after kissing Spence on the lips.

"Bye." He says.

"Don't forget to make dinner if I'm not home in time!" I say before closing the door. I hear a 'I won't' and get into my car. The new house was closer to school, meaning the kids could walk with their friends. And it would save gas for when we had an emergency.

I now have a baby bump, and my appointment was yesterday, along with Skylar's. She's 2 weeks more than I am, but we still look like we got pregnant on the same day. She told PJ about 11 weeks ago, and she is supposed to 'accidentally' meet me at my parents house so we could share the news together.

"Hi honey." My mom says. Luckily I was wearing a coat so that my mom didn't ask questions.

"Hi mom."

"Come on in." My mom gestures to the inside of their house, and I walk in.

"Hi Teddy."

"Hi dad." I say hugging him.

"You may take your coat off if you'd like."

"I'm kinda chilly. I'll keep it on." I say. Truthfully, I was roasting, but I wanted to wait until Skylar was here. Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I say going to the door.

"Oh! Hi Skylar, what a surprise. Great minds think alike I suppose." I say letting her in.

"Hi guys." She says then waves to my mom and my dad.

"Hi Skylar." My mom and dad both say getting up to hug her.

"Mom, dad, since Skylar and I are _both_ here. Can we show you something?" I ask.

"Sure." They both say.

"Go ahead." I say to Skylar, then we take our coats off to reveal our same-sized baby bump.

"We're both pregnant." I say with a huge smile on my face, along with Skylar. Both my parents come over with huge smiles to hug us.

"Congratulations!" My mom says excitedly.

"Congrats you two." My dad says, also excited.

"How far along are you both?" My mom asks.

"I'm 14 weeks." Skylar says.

"I'm 12 weeks." I say.

"How many?" My dad asks.

"One." I say.

"I'm also having one." Skylar says.

"That's great, both of you." My mom says.

A FEW HOURS LATER- TEDDY POV-

We talked a little while longer before I realized I needed to get home and feed the children, Skylar too.

"Thanks for having us both." I say, then hug my mom and dad once more before Skylar.

"No problem, anytime." My mom says. Then we head out the door.

HOME- TEDDY POV-

"Hey babe." Spence says then kisses me.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late. Got caught up in talking, and lost track of time."

"That's okay. I fed the kids."

"What'd you make them?"

"Just some macaroni and cheese."

"Okay. Thanks babe." I say then kiss him on the lips.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say. We kiss once more.

"Get a room!" Xander says. I had to laugh.

"Go play, we have a room." Spence says kissing me again.

"Seriously, I love you." Spence follows.

"Seriously, I love you too." I say then we kiss again.

* * *

**BOOM! Done! Sleepy time. zZz -.- zZz**

**Well, there's a poll on my profile, and my friend GLC Lover9 already voted. She's fast! First there's names about boys, then there'll be a poll for girls names. ;)**

**Only one baby per girl this time! Teddy's happy, Spencer's happy, PJ's happy, Skylar's happy, the twin's are happy, the triplets are happy, I'm happy... Are ****_YOU_**** happy? REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know, I know these Author's Notes are really damn annoying, but... It's really important.**

**My life is so fucking messed up right now, it's not, and never ever will be funny. I've tried reading jokes, talking to friends, and even other things that I can't and won't explain. My life sucks. And I know it won't get better. Because my life is so fucking messed up, that nothing will get better. My 2 recent posts on Facebook:**

**1. Why can't life be harmless and not stupid? Why can't life be full of people who care not about themselves, but about their family and friends? Instead, life is filled with assholes, and life is stupid.**

I know nobody's perfect, and life doesn't always go the way you want... But sometimes life is just a heck of a lot easier when there aren't so many stupid reckless people out there.

Right now, (my name), is feeling... Angry, irritated, pissed, sad, annoyed, confused, depressed, overwhelmed, and miserable. But mainly confused and depressed.

**2. "Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad." ― Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**

**"I didn't want to wake up. I was having a much better time asleep. And that's really sad. It was almost like a reverse nightmare, like when you wake up from a nightmare you're so relieved. I woke up into a nightmare." ― Ned Vizzini**

**"I feel like a defective model, like I came off the assembly line flat-out fucked and my parents should have taken me back for repairs before the warranty ran out." **  
**― Elizabeth Wurtzel**

* * *

**I'm ****_not _****posting this for sympathy, so don't get me even more depressed or mad than I am right now, or you seriously will ****_never_**** hear from me again. In a really super bad way.**

**I'm done. I just can't do this anymore. I can't live. There's not enough motive for me to go on any longer. **

**"Every rose has its thorn, just like every night has its dawn, just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song. Though it's been a while now, I can still feel so much pain. Like a knife that cuts you, the wounds heal, but that scar- that scar remains."**

**Shit I feel so worthless right now. I'm gonna post one more chapter for GLC: Our Future, but then I'm taking a break until I feel better. Which will take a while. Because like I said before, 'Like a knife that cuts you, the wounds heal, but that scar- that scar remains.' So it's gonna take a while. It will never ever get better, but I will still post chapters. Just not for a while. I'll still read reviews and PM you guys.**

**"These four walls**  
**They whisper to me**  
**They know a secret**  
**I knew they would not keep**  
**It didn't take long**  
**For the room to fill with dust**  
**And these four walls came down around us**

**It must have been something to send me out of my head**  
**With the words so radical and not what I meant**  
**Now I wait**  
**For a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left**  
**Just me and these four walls again**

**It's hard now to let you be**  
**I won't make excuses**  
**I've made my peace**  
**It didn't take long**  
**For me to lose the trust**  
**'Cause these four walls**  
**Were not strong enough**

**It must have been something to send me out of my head**  
**With the words so radical and not what I meant**  
**Now I wait**  
**For a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left**  
**Just me and these four walls again**

**Yeah**  
**It's difficult**  
**Watching us fade**  
**Knowing it's all my fault**  
**My mistake**  
**Yeah, and it's difficult**  
**Letting you down**  
**Knowing it's all my fault**  
**You're not around**

**It must have been something to send me out of my head**  
**With the words so radical and not what I meant**  
**Now I wait**  
**For a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left**  
**Just me and these four walls again"**

**'Four Walls' by Miley Cyrus. Explains so much right now. **

* * *

**I'm sorry to be saying this bullshit, and being like this. It's just. This is somewhere where I have a fake name, being 'Hi My Name Is Bubbly Bubbles' isn't my real name, and I can express my feelings without someone I know being like "Oh shut up, your life rocks. You have it all." Which I don't... And saying things like "Oh honey, it's okay." AND IT'S NOT OKAY!**

**Wow. It's came down to me explaining my feelings to strangers. That's low and just proves I have no life, and no friends. Another reason to not continue my life. Shit, am I seriously saying this? Oh well, it doesn't matter. **

* * *

**And my life is so fucking messed up right now, because someone I dearly love to death, is drinking herself away, her kidneys are shutting down, and she's basically dying. I've known her all my life, she was there the day I was born. No it's not my mom. And my life is just a piece of shit right now. A nice big pile of shit. Yup. Picture a HUGE pile of shit. That's my life.**

* * *

**Well, that's an update on MY stupid, shitty, pointless, dumb life. How's yours?**

**I'll post one more chapter for GLC: Our Future, and I'm taking a break.**

**Bye. I don't even care if you review. WOW, I ****_seriously_**** must be messed up if I'm not asking for reviews...**

**It would make me feel better, but there's no way I can even have the strength to ask. So I won't. **

**Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey. So uh, I'm not that confident yet. So uh, yeah. Well. Life still sucks, but I'm posting something. Hopefully it isn't horrible, I tried to make it a happier chapter. So, I guess review? Bye.**

* * *

Chapter 11 -15 Weeks-

15 WEEKS- FRIDAY- 11:00 A.M.- TEDDY POV-

Well, Skylar and I both go for our appointment today. Spence and I want to keep the gender a secret until he or she is born. Skylar wants to know the gender. She's 17 weeks, and I'm 15. I have 25 more weeks, and Skylar has 23. I can't wait to meet my baby. Even though it's going to be my 6th baby, and my 3rd birth, I'm still super excited.

"Just 25 more weeks." I say to Spencer after I come downstairs. He was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I'm too excited."

"Me too. But look at me Spence, I'm already starting to get huge." I say sitting down on the couch and rubbing my stomach.

"You are not Teddy. You're beautiful."

"I'm cranky, sad, happy, fat, ugly, and pregnant. How on earth am I beautiful?"

"Because, you're carrying our baby, and glowing. I could never do what you do."

"Spence, you're so right."

"You should probably get ready to go."

"Yeah. I'll be back. Are you sure you don't wanna come?"

"Well."

"You should come this time. Skylar's bringing PJ cause she's finding out the gender."

"Oh, alright. You driving or am I?"

"You can drive if you want."

"Okay." Then he grabs his keys, I grab mine and my purse and we head out the door then lock it.

DURING ULTRASOUND- TEDDY POV-

"Do you want to know the gender?" The doctor asks.

"We've thought about it, and we wanna be surprised." Spence answers.

"Okay." The doctor replies.

"Are you getting excited?" Dr. Singh asks.

"Yeah. I'm excited to see him or her." I say.

"Have you told the kids yet?"

"Yeah. They're super excited that they're getting a new little sister or little brother." I answer.

"That's good. What do you two want?"

"I want another girl. They do have cuter clothes." Spence replies.

"I'd like to have another girl." I say.

"Well, the baby is healthy. And you're sure you don't want to know the gender?"

"We're sure." I say.

"Okay. You can get cleaned up and back in your clothes and you can be done."

"Okay."

AFTER ULTRASOUND- TEDDY POV-

"Hey, how'd it go?" Skylar asks as we meet back up in the waiting room.

"Good. Yours?" I ask.

"Great. Do you wanna know what we're having?" Skylar asks.

"Yeah!" I say excited.

"It's… A boy!"

"Skylar, that's great! Congratulations you guys." I say.

"Thanks sis." PJ says.

"We'd better get going if we're gonna pick up the kids." Spence says.

"Yeah. Us too." PJ says.

"Nice talking to you." Spence says, then the boys shake hands.

"You too." PJ replies.

"Bye Skylar." I say hugging her.

"Bye."

HOME- 5:00 P.M.- TEDDY POV-

"Mom, what's for dinner?" Rosie asks.

"Kids, she's tired. I'll make dinner."

"Why can't mom do it? We go to school when we're tired." Elliot says.

"Elliot, be nice. She's really tired. You kids don't have to carry around a baby all day."

"Thanks Spence. But I can make dinner."

"Look at you. You're tired and you know it. Go lay down for a bit. We can still watch the movie later. Okay?"

"Fine. Cause I know I won't win."

"Yup. Now, go lay down. I'll tell you when dinner's ready." Spencer says while pointing upstairs.

"I'm not hungry. While you were picking up the kids I ate a huge meal."

"Fine. Upstairs." I roll my eyes and go upstairs. I love how he cares so much about me.

SUNDAY- 2:00 P.M.- TEDDY POV-

"Oh my gosh!" I say. Flying my hand to my stomach.

"What Teddy?!" Spencer says running over to me.

"The baby, he or she kicked." I say smiling.

"Really? That's great." He says.

"Here, feel." I say putting his hand on my stomach.

"Teddy, that's amazing." Spence says smiling.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Hope asks coming into the living room.

"Your sister or brother is kicking."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, not yet. It will though because the kicks will get harder. Wanna feel?" I ask.

"Sure." Then I place her hand where the baby was last kicking.

"Woah!" She says startled.

"Doesn't it feel amazing?"

"Yeah. It does mom."

"It feels more amazing when it's actually happening inside of you." I say smiling.

"But don't get any ideas yet!" Spence says.

"You're so protective." I say.

"I try." He responds.

"I wanna feel!" Rosie says.

"Me too!" Elliot says.

"Me first!" Xander says.

"I'm oldest!" Olivia says.

"Here Rosie, you said it first. Feel." I say putting her hand where Hope's was.

"Woah! That's cool!" She says.

"Elliot." I say putting his hand on my stomach.

"Woah. That feels weird."

"Imagine having to go through that for a long time, everyday. Your turn Xander." Then he puts his hand on my stomach, I put it where the baby is now kicking.

"That's cool."

"Liv, your turn." Then she puts her hand where Xander's was.

"That feels so amazing."

"Okay kids. Let mom rest." Then I sit on the couch.

"Okay." I hear the kids say, then I close my eyes.

4:00 P.M.- TEDDY POV-

"How'd I get from the couch to the bed?" I ask coming downstairs. I had just woken up from my nap.

"I brought you up there when you were out cold. I am stronger than you think."

"Excuse me for thinking you couldn't carry a pregnant lady upstairs. I'm fat. I'm surprised you could pick me up, let alone carry me up the stairs."

"You are not fat. Don't ever let me hear you say that again."

"Excuse me for being a little cranky because I have to carry this around all day!" I yell pointing to my stomach.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Hope asks coming over to the bottom of the stairs where Spence and I were talking.

"Nothing, I'm just a little moody. It's mood swings." I answer.

"Don't feel mad. Please?"

"Honey, I can't help it. I try to not be cranky, but I can't hold back some things I say sometimes. You just go play with your sisters. I'll be fine." I say kissing the top of her head. Then she goes and plays with Rosie and Olivia.

9:30 P.M.- TEDDY POV-

The kids were in bed sleeping, and Spence and I were watching Nightmare On Elm's Street. Yeah, we like to watch scary movies while the kids are asleep.

"What gender do you think the baby is Teddy?"

"I think it's a girl. I think this one's a girl. It's like I can feel it or something. What do you think?"

"I think it's a girl too. But that's probably because I want another girl."

"Mom?" Hope says coming downstairs.

"Honey, you're supposed to be in bed."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"Alone?"

"Okay. Spence, why don't you go up to bed, I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright."

"Sit." I say patting the spot that Spence just got out of.

"You know how I almost died when I was born?"

"Yeah."

"What if this baby dies?"

"Honey, if he or she dies, it'll be hard. It always is. I lost my very first baby when it was still inside of me before I had Liv and Xander. But we'll cope."

"I don't want her or him to die. My friend in school, her little brother died. And she cries all the time. And, I don't want to feel that way. I was bragging to everyone how I'm gonna be a big sister, and if the baby dies, they'll think I was lying."

"They won't think you were lying. And it's okay to cry every once in a while. Especially on really hard days. I still remember the day the doctor told me the baby died. It was horrible. And I never want to do that again."

"Okay."

"You should get to bed. You have school tomorrow." I say kissing the top of her head. Then she goes upstairs.

After I lock the front door and back door, I check all the windows. Then shut the TV off, the lights off, and head upstairs to bed.

"Hey. I heard what you were saying to her. That was really nice." Spence says as I get in our room.

"Thanks." I say shutting the door.

"Night. Love you babe." Spence says as we get in bed.

"Night. Love you too." I say kissing him before I fall asleep.

* * *

**Well, Teddy and Spencer both want a girl and wanna be surprised. Skylar and PJ are having a boy. And Teddy thinks she's having a girl.**

**Wanna review? Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's a little shorter. Been through a lot lately. And lots and lots of homework. I think History and English are out to get me! Along with Math, and Art! :P Anywho... Here we go. Sorry I skipped time a little, nothing really happens much after everyone knows about the pregnancy, other than kicking...**

* * *

Chapter 12 -6 Months-

6 MONTHS- FRIDAY- 2:50 P.M.- TEDDY POV-

Well, I'm 6 months and nearing my due date faster than I thought. I still can't wait. I'm 24 weeks, and Skylar is 26 weeks.

"Hey." Spence says coming in from work. He started work again because he felt like he needed to.

"Hey." I reply.

"How's the baby doing?"

"She or he's okay, just kicking. I've been thinking. Maybe we should think of names. Boy and girl."

"Good idea."

"Maybe we can even do a little contest like my mom did with Toby. It's kind of a tradition, being the last child so we have a contest."

"Last?"

"Spence, I've already beat my mom. 6 kids. That's a lot. I think it's enough to keep us on our toes for at least 19 more years."

"Well, alright."

"We'll wait until the kids get home to start."

"Okay." Then he kisses me.

10 MINUTES LATER- TEDDY POV-

"Hi mom." All the kids say in unison coming in the house.

"Hi kids." I say.

"Hey kids." Spence says.

"Go do your homework and I'll tell you what we're doing tonight." I say.

"But mom, it's Friday." Elliot says referring to the movie night.

"Oh, I forgot it was Friday… How about tomorrow then?" I say.

"Yeah!" The kids all agree.

"Kay, go do your homework." I say.

"Mom, can you help? We were given some reading." Elliot says.

"Why don't I help you? Mom probably wants to rest." Spence says.

"Okay." Elliot says.

"Do you wanna do it in here? I'll go upstairs." I say.

"No, we'll do it in the kitchen." He says. Then I lie down on the couch and fall asleep.

1 HOUR LATER- TEDDY POV-

"Ow." I say sitting up quickly. Then Spence runs over to me.

"What's wrong?" Then the kids come into the living room looking worried.

"Wow. That was a hard kick."

"Teddy? Are- are you sure you're not-"

"No, I can't be."

"Teddy, it's happened before."

"I'll be fine. I just need some water." Then I get up, but almost fall down.

"Let's go to the hospital. Olivia, get your mom's keys and purse. Xander, get my keys. Elliot, Rosie, and Hope, get in the car." Spence says then holds me tightly and walks me to the door then after Xander hands him his keys he locks the door and we get in the car.

"Kids buckle up." He says while him and I also buckle up.

HOSPITAL- SPENCER POV-

While Teddy was in her room getting checked I was in the waiting room with the kids.

"Is mom gonna be okay?" Rosie asks.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." I say. I'm not so sure, but I can't have my kids thinking bad things.

"Is the baby gonna be okay?" Hope asks.

"I'm sure he or she will be okay too. Don't worry."

"How can you say that?! You don't know if the baby OR mom will me okay!" Then she storms off. I get up to go after her, but Rosie stands up.

"I'll get her." Rosie says then runs after Hope.

5 MINUTES LATER- SPENCER POV-

When Hope and Rosie come back the doctor comes into the waiting room and we all look at her.

"Teddy is fine. She just got dehydrated. That's not good when she's pregnant. But it is an interesting ultrasound." Then he motions us to come into the room so we could all talk.

"There's still one right?" I ask going into the room.

"Kids, you can sit on the bed if you want." Teddy says patting the bed, then the kids all sit on the bed when I take a seat in the chair.

"What do you mean it was an interesting ultrasound?" I ask.

"Yes. That's why it's interesting. Being your past, yeah." He says referring to the twins and triplets.

"Oh, well. Okay. As long as there's still one." I say relieved.

"Well, I should let you rest Mrs. Walsh. I think we'll keep you overnight, because you're 6 months pregnant and if you don't drink enough water you might lose the baby. I'm not saying you will now, because we got you hooked up to an IV right away. But it can happen if you continue. Just remember it's not your fault because some people get dehydrated a lot easier and faster than others." Then the doctor leaves.

"It's all my fault." Teddy says.

"It is not your fault. Anyone can get dehydrated. Didn't you hear the doctor? Some people get dehydrated a lot faster and easier than others. Teddy, please. Don't put any stress on the baby or yourself."

"I'm sorry. I'm just really worried."

"We all are mom." Olivia says.

"You kids probably need some sleep. Spence, why don't you take them home?" Teddy says.

"No, I'll have Ivy baby sit. I'm gonna stay here with you." I say stubbornly.

"Fine." Teddy gives in because this is an argument she won't win.

"I'll text her." Teddy says grabbing her phone.

"Okay." I say.

TEDDY POV- TEXTING IVY- T= TEDDY I= IVY-

T= Hey can you baby sit for the kids?

I= T! I haven't heard from you in like 4 months, and the first thing you say is 'can you baby sit'?!

T= Sorry. I forgot. I'm at the hospital, I'm needing you to baby sit.

I= What happened?! Are you and the baby okay?

T= Yeah, for now we're both fine. I got dehydrated.

I= T! You can't just not drink water

T= I know. I've been really busy lately…

I= That's no excuse to not drink plenty of water. You could've lost that baby, do you know how much the kids, you and SPENCER would be upset? And what if you happened to pass out too? You're crazy for not drinking water- ESPECIALLY when you're pregnant!

T= I know Ivy I know. I'm sorry. Please can you baby sit the kids? Spence wants to stay with me.

I= I under stand T. Yes, I'll baby sit. Promise me you'll keep hydrated?

T= I promise Ivy.

I= Okay, now I'm coming over to see you and pick up the kids. Bye

T= Bye.

DONE TEXTING IVY- TEDDY POV-

"What'd she say?" Spence asks me after I put my phone down.

"She said she'd do it, after she yelled at me and told me that I was crazy for not drinking water while I'm pregnant."

"Well, for the record. You are."

"Am what?" I ask.

"Crazy." Then I laugh.

"I know. How on earth could you be my husband?"

"You know it's because I'm looking past the craziness. You should drink some water." Spence says handing me my water.

"Thanks." I say.

"I'm here." Ivy says coming in the room.

"Hey Ivy." Spence says.

"Hey Spencer."

"Hey Ivy." I say putting my water down.

"Hey T. You'd better be drinking water."

"Yeah, it's the only thing I'll be doing after those texts you sent me."

"T, you know I love you. You're like a sister to me."

"I know."

"Hi kids." Ivy says opening her arms so that the kids could hug her. They all rush over to her with smiles on their faces.

"You guys should get going, it's gonna be late soon. I know it's the weekend but you can come see me tomorrow. I do want hugs though." I say then get hugs from Liv, Xander, Elliot, Rosie, and Hope.

"Bye kids." Then the kids hug Spence.

"Bye Ivy." I say then hug her.

"Bye T. Keep drinking that water." She says pointing to me while looking serious.

"I will. Take our car, it's bigger." I say smiling. We hug again then she grabs her purse and my keys.

"Bye Spencer." She says.

"Bye Ivy." He says then she leaves with the kids.

"I'm sorry I didn't drink water." I say.

"This is not your fault. It happens."

"I know. I still wanna say sorry though." I say drinking my water.

"And that means I still wanna say it's not your fault."

"Yeah."

"Do you need more?" Spence asks.

"Yes please." I say then he gets up to get me more water.

"Here." He says coming back into the room with more water.

"Thanks." I say.

"You look tired. Get some sleep babe then we can talk more tomorrow." He says.

"Kay." I say. We then kiss and I fall asleep instantly.

* * *

**Big things happened in this chapter. And now Ally and Teddy are BOTH in the hospital! Hey, sorry if you don't like it. But, well yeah.**

**If you DO like this chapter, REVIEW**

**If you DON'T like this chapter, REVIEW anyway! xD**

**Bye for now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Well, it's spirit week! I'm so excited! I get to dress up like a THUG on Thursday, and WACKY on Wednesday, and be a TWIN on Tuesday, and wear the school colors (Red/White) on FRIDAY! Monday I get to wear my class color, Freshmen=White. :D**

**Anyway, because it's spirit week, I won't be available for a while... Well, I hope you're not mad at me.**

**And also... I might not be able to post chapters for a while. School, Spirit Week, and everything else. **

* * *

**Oh yeah! I watched the Austin & Ally episode 'Real Life & Reel Life'! It was... AMAZE BALLS!**

**I watched it at like 3:00 A.M. this morning. It was awesome! If you want spoilers for what happened (i.e. if they kissed, started dating again, got in a huge fight) PM me. ;)**

**Well, bye! REVIEW! :D Sorry about it being sort of random, I needed to tell you that I wouldn't be updating in a while. But still review! xD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Spirit Week was a blast! Well, I posted a poll on my profile. It's for GIRL names for the new baby! And Rebecca (Sullivan's wife) and Teddy (Sullivan's daughter Teddy, not Spencer's wife Teddy) make a reappearance in the part 2 of this chapter! Except it's kinda bad :/ Don't hate me! xD**

**Well, are you just gonna sit there, or are you going to read and review my chapter?! xD**

* * *

Chapter 14 -Things Happen For A Reason Part 1-

2 DAYS LATER- TEDDY POV-

"I'm glad I'm back home…" I say sitting down on the couch.

"Me too." Spencer says sitting next to me.

"Mom!"

"Well, there's Elliot yelling for me."

"I'll go see what the problem is." Spence says getting up.

"Okay."

SPENCER POV-

"Kids, what's the matter?" I ask getting up to the boys' room.

"Xander! He's the matter!" Elliot says.

"What'd you do Xander?" I ask.

"I was only kidding with him!" Xander replies.

"He told me we had a reading essay tomorrow in school. And I had to read Moby Dick by tomorrow!"

"Xander Lucas Walsh. You can't say that to him."

"I can if I'm messing with him!"

"No you can't. Xander, you know how hard reading is for him."

"He's faking it!"

"Xander! No he isn't. Grounded for two weeks."

"What? Why?"

"You know why. Say sorry to your brother."

"Fine. Sorry I messed with you Elliot."

"It's okay." Elliot says.

"Kids, let's go downstairs. We can do that contest your mom wanted to do. Xander, you may do this if you want, but you can't go to friends or play video games for two weeks."

"Fine." Xander says then I leave the boys' room.

"Kids, can you come down here for a little bit?" I call for the kids after I'm downstairs.

TEDDY POV-

"Yeah." Liv says coming out of her and the girls' room with Hope and Rosie.

"Okay. Who's ready to have some fun?" I say trying to be exciting.

"We are." The kids answer.

"Okay, it is time for the first, and last. Walsh baby naming contest!" I say full of excitement.

"Okay, so you each will chose a name for a boy and a girl. Then your dad and I will choose which ones will be the new baby name." I say.

"Okay." The kids agree.

"Okay, Liv. You go." I say getting out my pencil and paper.

"For a boy, Jake. And for a girl, Jenifer." Liv says. Then I write down the names.

"Okay, Xander." I say.

"For a boy, Liam. And for a girl, Lainey." He says, then I write down the names.

"Okay. Go Elliot." I say.

"If it's a boy, Brandon. If it's a girl, Brooke." Then I write down the names Elliot said.

"Rosie?" I say.

"If it's a girl, Molly. If it's a boy, Ryan." She says then I write down the names.

"Last but certainly not least, Hope?" I say.

"I don't know any good names."

"Come on Hope, you could possibly name your little sister, or little brother." I say.

"Well, I really don't know any names that you would use. The ones I know are unique."

"Well, say them." I say.

"For a girl, Nikki. And for a boy, Qameron, with a Q. But I like Noah a lot too."

"Wow, those are pretty unique. Which boy name do you like better?"

"Um, probably Noah."

"Okay." I say then write down the names.

"Thanks kids. It's almost bedtime. Why don't you get ready?" I say getting up.

"Aw…" The kids say.

"Kids." I say.

"Fine." They say before they head up to their rooms.

"May we have some us time?" Spencer asks when the kids are upstairs.

"Yep." I say then he kisses me.

"What do you wanna do?" Spence asks.

"Um, I don't know. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." He says.

"What do you wanna watch?" I ask him.

"Uh, you pick. You should choose a sort of romantic one though…"

"Someone's being stubborn I see." I say. Then he laughs.

"Well, I don't know."

"Fine, what about Titanic?"

"Nah, too old."

"Romeo And Juliet?"

"More too old."

"Gnomeo And Juliet?" I ask.

"Heck to the yes." He says. Then I set everything up, and we start the movie.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER- SPENCER POV-

When the movie ends I look over and see that Teddy's asleep. I gently move her so I can get up. But she wakes up anyway.

"Hey." She says.

"Hi."

"When did I fall asleep?"

"About 45 minutes ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"About?"

"Falling asleep. We didn't get much 'us time'."

"Teddy, I'm not gonna be mad at you for that."

"Spence, I've just been so- paranoid lately."

"About what?"

"The baby."

"What about the baby Teddy?"

"Losing it."

"Teddy, you shouldn't worry so much."

"I know, but. We've came so close to losing Hope, and we had a miscarriage, I'm just- worrying."

"I know. I worry too. But I'm not going to let that ruin the excitement of the new baby. And you shouldn't let the kids hear you, they'll worry."

"I know Hope's already worrying. She's been worrying since I told her I was pregnant."

"You know what you should do?"

"What?"

"Maybe name the baby after her. Or use her names. To make her feel better."

"Spence, it's a contest. It has to be fair."

"Well, you're right. But still, couldn't we consider it?"

"We'll consider all the names. But it has to be fair. I know Hope, she wouldn't want to win that way. She's like me."

"Hopefully not all like you. If you get what I'm saying."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. I'm 27 years old and already have 5 kids and another on the way. It doesn't make you look any better though, you helped me."

"I know."

TEDDY POV-

"You're only 27?" Shit, Hope just caught us.

"Uh- I-" I try to say.

"That means you had Xander and Olivia when you were 17. Mom, were you married to dad then?" Hope asks.

"Hope. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you kids. But I've told you for as long as I can remember, to not have kids when you're in your teens, and if you're not married. I didn't want you to think it was okay if I did it." I say.

"Mom, why didn't you tell us?" Hope asks.

"I should have, I really should've. And I'm so, so sorry that I didn't. I feel horrible, Hope, I really do. Can you forgive me?" I say feeling ashamed.

"Were you married to dad when you had Elliot, Rosie and I?" Hope asks.

"Oh, Hope. We were gonna get married when Liv and Xander were 2. But then I found out I was having you, Rosie, and Elliot." I confess.

"So, you got married after we were born?" Hope asks.

"When you were about 9 months old, yes. Liv and Xander might remember some of the wedding, but they might not. They were pretty young." I answer.

"Why didn't you tell us though?" Hope asks once again.

"I felt like, I shouldn't. Because if I did, then you'd think it was okay to have babies when you were young and not married." I say truthfully.

"But what if we didn't?" Hope says.

"But what if you did? You could've had a baby, or Rosie could've, or Liv. Or Elliot or Xander might've been a dad. At a really young age. And when I told my mom and dad that I was having a baby, my dad forced me to get an abortion. That's where the doctor kills the baby inside of me. But, when I went, I found out the baby had already died inside of me. And when I told mom and dad I was having another baby, but twins, my dad kicked me out. And he said he only did it, because he didn't want me influencing the kids. And my mom was having your uncle Toby at the time, so there would've been 3 babies in the house." I say.

"And so your mom and I got an apartment, had Liv and Xander, raised them, moved, had you Rosie and Elliot, then got married, moved again, then we moved again after we found out your mom was having another baby." Spence says.

"Oh." Hope says.

"Yeah. So, do you forgive us?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess. Who else will feed me if I didn't?" She says, then we laugh.

"Hope, if you need to ask anymore questions, I promise I'll be open to you. Well, as open as I can. I'll be an open book." I say.

"Okay." Hope agrees.

"Just remember things happen for a reason. Like your dad and I having you kids before we were ?" I say.

"Alright." Hope says.

"Any questions?" I ask.

"How does the doctor kill the baby?" Hope asks.

"Uh, well. Um. The doctor just- takes it out. And it's too small to live, and it dies." I answer.

"Where do babies come from?" Okay, I have to admit, that one caught me off guard.

"Uh- w- well i- it, b- babies uh, c- come-" I stutter.

"Are you sure you know this one mom?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure if I've had 5 kids I know how it works." Then Spencer laughs.

"Like you could do better?" I say to him.

"Hope, babies come from a mommy's tummy." Spencer answers.

"I know that part. How do they get in there?"

"Uh, the dad puts them in there." Then I shot a look at Spencer.

"How?" Great.

"This ought to be good." I say.

"Uh, well. When a mom and dad-"

"Okay, Hope. Why don't you get to bed? It's late. We can always discuss this later." I say.

"Okay." She says. Then she hugs Spence and I, then goes upstairs.

"Ugh. I can not believe you almost told her the whole flipping sex story." I whisper.

"I wasn't going to." He says.

"Uh huh, then what was the 'when a mom and dad' talk about?" I ask.

"I was gonna say when a mom and dad really like each other, they get certain feelings and they make a baby." He says.

"Yeah, then she'd ask how." I say.

"And I'd say she'd learn about it when she was older."

"Okay, we should probably get to bed. I'm gonna anyway. I'm tired."

"Me too. Let's go." He says then we get up and head up the stairs.

"I'm gonna check on the kids, you go ahead and get into bed." He says before I go into our room.

When he finally gets back into our room we kiss one last time for the night.

"Night." I say.

"Night." He says, then I fall asleep.

* * *

**Well, first. Did you guys notice that she was 6 months, which means it was February in this chapter, which means she was 24 weeks to be exact, which means Teddy was in the hospital February 13th, through February 16th or whatever? WHICH MEANS... She was in the hospital on her and Spencer's anniversary? BOOM! Damn, I'm good! **

**Second. Our football team WON against our rivals on the homecoming game! Suck on that rivals! Damn we're good!**

**Third. What are you waiting for?! Vote on my poll AFTER you review this amazingly amazing awesomely awesome chapter! XD**

**Fourth. I hope you're happy. I gave up my Saturday night to write this chapter. And the homecoming DANCE was tonight. From 8:00 P.M. - 11::00 P.M. And who was I gonna go to the homecoming dance with you ask? Nobody! Well, I ****_was_**** gonna go with friends, but then decided not to go anyway cause I wanted to write this chapter for you! And before you say "You weren't going to the homecoming dance, were you?" No! I wasn't! Happy? I confessed. My Saturday night was really gonna be Sam & Cat, The Haunted Hathaways, Austin & Ally, Good Luck Charlie, and Dog With A Blog. And maybe Entertainment Tonight. Plus flipping popcorn! But I gave ****_all_**** that up, to write this chapter. Doesn't that deserve votes and reviews?! I think it does! XD**

**Well, night!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! Here's part 2 of 'Things Happen For A Reason'. I hope you enjoy it, hopefully it isn't too sad! I tried to make the sad moments not so sad! :P**

**And in the last chapter when Teddy and Spencer were explaining to Hope that her and her siblings were born before Teddy and Spencer were married, I really hope everything made sense!**

**And I don't usually space the part 1 & part 2 chapters so far apart, but I kind of messed up on that last chapter, so we're going to where Teddy is 8 and ½ months pregnant. But everything from last chapter still happened, and she was still 6 months, now she's about 8 and ½. Okay? Okay.**

**And with her being 8 and ½ months, that means the baby will be here around ANY TIME. Emphasis on the ANY TIME. So get to voting on that poll! Oh yeah, and reviewing this chapter! :P xD**

* * *

****Chapter 15 -Things Happen For A Reason Part 2-

8 & ½ MONTHS- MAY 22ND- 10:00 A.M.- TEDDY POV-

"Hey Spence, wanna go see if the mail is here yet?" I ask after taking a drink of my orange juice.

"Sure. I'll be right back." He says before getting his coat on and stepping outside into the cold December weather.

"Here you go." Spence says handing me the mail after he gets in and takes his coat off.

"Oh, this is for you. It's from-" Then I stop.

"Who?"

"I- it's from Sullivan's friend, Jesse. Wasn't he at the funeral with us?"

"Yeah, he was. What's it about?"

"I don't know, here, you read it." I say giving him the letter.

_Dear Spencer,_

_As you're reading this, you might want to know why I'm sending you this letter. As you know, Sullivan died a while ago. Well, his wife, Rebecca Walsh, was remarried. To a guy named Nathan Webb. But she didn't change her last name. He was really nice, funny, and he cared a lot about her and Teddy. She was also pregnant again. The other day they all went out for a drive. But when they were turning, a truck crashed into them. Instantly killing all of them. But they managed to save the baby. She was 8 and ½ months pregnant, with a baby girl. She's still unnamed because they didn't know the gender. Rebecca said previously to me that if anything happened to them, they wanted you to have the kids. And so you get full custody of the baby. If you want her. I'm really sorry about everything. I would take her, but I'm going to propose to my girlfriend, Kate, and she's pregnant. We've got a lot on our plates, and I know you'll take great care of her. Or another family, much better than we can now._

_I'm sorry I'm dropping this on you so fast, but by the time you get this letter, she'd be about 4 days old. She still doesn't have a name. The least you could do, if you can't take her in, is give her a name. Please get back to me ASAP._

_Thanks,_  
_Jesse._

"Rebecca remarried to a guy named Nathan. Teddy, Rebecca, and Nathan are dead. They had a baby girl." Spence says folding up the letter once again.

"Spence, I- I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"What's the baby's name?" I ask.

"She doesn't have one yet. Rebecca, Nathan, and Teddy died on impact and surprisingly the doctor saved the baby. She's about 4 days old. Jesse wants me to take her into custody. Or at least give her a name."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know Teddy. Should I?"

"Well, we could. But it's up to you Spence."

"It's up to you too Teddy. We're a team in this."

"I wouldn't mind having another baby."

"What about this one?" Spence asks putting a hand on my stomach.

"We've taken care of twins in their terrible twos and newborn triplets at the same time. I'm pretty sure we can take care of two more newborns again." I say.

"Okay. We'll do it."

"Won't you have to go and do a whole court thing?"

"Yeah. And if you want to be her legal mother, you do too."

"So, we just have my mom take care of the kids, and we go do it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Are you sure you're not too upset Spence?"

"I'm sure. I'm fine."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Teddy."

"That doesn't mean I can't be sorry."

"I know. Should we tell the kids later?" Spence asks.

"Yeah. When they get home, after they're done with their homework we'll tell them." I say.

"Okay." Spence agrees.

"Spence, what if I go into labor when the kids are here, but you're at work?"

"Call me. I know I'm not allowed to have my phone on at work, but I'm sure my boss will allow it if you're in labor."

"Okay." I say.

"How have you been feeling?"

"Pretty good. This one just keeps kicking though. I'm just anxious to know the gender." I say pointing to my stomach. Then Spencer smiles.

"Well, as long as he or she is healthy along with you, I don't really care if it's a boy or a girl. Holy crap, the baby just heard me call it it."

"Spence, you're fine. Don't freak out. That's my job." I say.

"Isn't it always the woman's job?" Spence says then laughs.

"Excuse me?" I say seriously.

"I was just kidding." He says looking scared.

"Good." I say.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. We should probably get another crib. Because we're getting another baby."

"Yeah. Wanna run to the store with me?" I ask.

"Sure." Spencer says.

AT STORE- TEDDY POV-

"We should get another blue crib, so that they match." I say.

"Okay. Let's go." Spence says before we go into the store.

"Is this the one we have?" Spence asks pointing to the one we have.

"Yeah. Can you grab it?" I ask.

"No, I'm going to let you grab it. Even though you're 8 and ½ months pregnant." Spence says sarcastically.

"Spence, I'm serious."

"Sorry." He says reaching for the box.

"It's okay." I say.

"Well, let's go. Anything else for her?"

"Maybe some clothes."

"Okay."

HOME- TEDDY POV-

"Well, we got everything we needed. And we're back in time for the kids to be home in about 5 minutes." Spence says as he gets in the house and shuts the door.

"Yep."

"We're home!" The kids say getting through the door.

"Hi kids." I say.

"Hey kiddos." Spence says.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Liv says.

Hey mom and dad. Xander says.

"Hey dad, hey mom." Elliot says.

"Hi mom and dad. How was your day?" Rosie and Hope say in unison.

"Good." Spence says.

"It was good." I say.

"How's my little sister?" Liv asks.

"Liv, the baby might now be a girl." I say to Liv.

"How's my little brother?" Xander asks.

"The baby might not be a boy, Xander." I say to Xander.

"What's left?" Elliot says.

"Haha, very funny. We decided to keep this gender a secret this time." I say.

"Yeah. And, uh. We have some things to tell you kids." Spence says.

"Yeah." I say.

"Take it away Teddy." Spence says.

"Fine. Well, you remember us telling you about aunt Rebecca and your cousin Teddy?" I say.

"Yeah, isn't their pictures on the wall?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah, um. She was married again, and was gonna have a baby. They all went for a drive, and were hit by a car. They all died, but the baby was saved. The baby is a girl, but doesn't have a name. And we were wondering, if you'd be okay with it, if we had two babies, instead of one." I say.

"It's okay with me. I mean, that's sad, though. But I'd like to have another little sister. Right guys?" Olivia says.

"Yeah." The kids agree.

"Okay. Thanks. We'll choose another name for her." I say.

"Okay." The kids all say.

"Go ahead and do your homework now kids." Spence says. Then the kids all go up to their rooms.

"So, do you know when the court date is going to be?" I ask Spencer.

"No, I sent Jesse the letter earlier today that said we'd take her in. He'll hopefully reply soon." Spence says.

"Okay. What do you think she'll look like Spence?"

"As long as she's healthy, I don't really care what she looks like." Spence replies.

"Well, did Jesse say anything in the letter about her having any problems?" I ask.

"No." He answers.

"Well, then she's most likely fine." I say reassuring him.

"Yeah." He says.

"I still feel bad for her, not going to know her real parents…"

"You know what everyone says Teddy… Things happen for a reason." Spencer says then kisses me.

* * *

**So? How was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? I had to hurry up and finish this chapter so I could figure out what I'm gonna be for Halloween. xD Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm almost able to drive, and I still dress up for Halloween.**

**Well, review? xD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's chapter 16! And in the beginning I used some parts from the episode 'Teddy's Bear' except, it's going to be Olivia and Teddy. Instead of Teddy and Amy. :P I hope you enjoy. I tried to make some of this chapter kind of funny. Well, review? And I just have to say, when I check for reviews, and see that I've got a new one... It makes me feel so happy! Well, y'all better enjoy this chapter, cause I had ****_no_**** idea what to write about. And I was thinking, she's going to have the BABY pretty SOON. But maybe in the NEXT chapter or the one AFTER that. ;) **

**But please, review. xD**

* * *

Chapter 16 -Getting Closer-

FRIDAY- TEDDY POV-

"Hey mom, I'm home." Liv says coming into the house.

"Hey. You sure you don't want to go to any of your friends' houses for the weekend?"

"I'm sure. You probably won't let me after this conversation."

"What's the matter?"

"I, might've gotten in trouble at school."

"What'd you do?"

"I snapped my teacher's pencil and pushed their papers off their desk."

"That ironically sounds like what my mom and I did with my teacher."

"Yeah. Piper ring a bell?"

"A big old school bell. I had him. Wait, he teaches elementary now?"

"No, you're thinking of Mr. Piper. I have Mrs. Piper."

"So he's married now." I say.

"Yeah."

"What'd she do to deserve the pencil snap?"

"Gave me a C on my report when I clearly deserved a B+.

"Oh." I say.

"Yeah. But please don't do anything. You turn into-"

"Momma bear? You're worried about that? I'm 8 and ½ months pregnant, I'm pretty sure you have nothing to worry about Liv."

"Mom." Liv says seriously.

"Okay, okay. I'll just sign the paper. Pipers, makes me wanna-"

"Hi Teddy, what 'cha doing?" Spence says as he walks into the room.

"Be mad. Very, very mad." I say signing the papers.

"Teddy? Are you, okay?" Spence asks sitting on the couch next to me.

"Thanks mom." Liv says then goes up to her, Hope's, and Rosie's room.

"You're grounded!" I yell before she shuts her door.

"Once again, Teddy, are you okay?"

"No." I say with a scowl on my face.

"What's wrong?"

"Piper, that's what."

"Isn't that your old English teacher or whatever? The one your mom-"

"I know what she did. And no, his wife." I say, again with a scowl on my face.

"He actually got married?"

"I know. Shocking."

"What's the problem?"

"Mrs. Piper gave Liv a C on her report when she deserved a B+. But I don't wanna talk about it anymore. The more I talk, the more-"

"You wanna turn into momma bear like your mom?"

"Exactly. Plus, I don't need any stress." I say. Spencer nods.

"Is the court date set up?" I ask shortly after.

"Yep. It's going to be on May 31st."

"Spence?"

"Yeah Teddy?"

"That's tomorrow." I say.

"Oh, wow. Okay." Spence says.

"I'm really glad we have the nursery set up already…"

"Me too."

"I'm still mad at Liv's teacher." I say glaring at the wall.

"There's no reason to glare at the wall, when it clearly didn't do anything." Spence jokes.

"I'm serious. She's just like Mr. Piper. Giving Liv a grade she clearly didn't deserve."

"Well, at least we know, just because Olivia has my hair color, doesn't mean she's exactly like me. She has a lot of your personality." Spencer says then we laugh.

"I'm glad she didn't have plans to go out tonight, being she's grounded." I say.

"Yeah. I would've felt horrible to tell her she couldn't go."

"Spence, that's part of being a parent."

"I know. I just don't like to."

"Okay, isn't it usually the woman's job to worry, and freak out, like you said?"

"I'm a protective dad Teddy. It's my job too."

"Alright. I can't believe you didn't think that the court date was tomorrow."

"I know, I can be an airhead sometimes."

"Spence, you're right. But I still love you."

"Yeah."

THE NEXT DAY- AT COURTHOUSE- TEDDY POV-

We just got at the courthouse after dropping the kids off at my mom's. I see Jesse talking to, a doctor? He's looking really upset. We picked Hope's name for the baby, Nikki. And told the kids last night.

"Spence, is that Jesse? The one talking to a doctor?" I ask.

"Yeah. He looks upset." Spence answers.

"Why?" I ask.

"I don't know, let's go find out." Spence says, then we start to walk over to Jesse and the doctor.

"Hey Jesse. What's up? You okay?" Spence says when we get over to them.

"No. Doctor, why don't you explain why no one bothered to tell me, Spencer, or Teddy that the baby girl had problems?" Jesse says clearly showing anger in his voice.

"There were some problems. The baby girl-"

"Nikki." I say cutting the doctor off.

"Rebecca was severely hit in the stomach during the accident. And Nikki, had some problems because Nikki was hit in the head. She, died, this morning." Then I start to cry.

"Why didn't anyone tell us?" Spencer asks in rage.

"We weren't sure she'd be adopted this fast, and we thought she'd die before someone adopted her."

"That's no excuse to just, not notify Jesse that she was going to die." Spence says, still mad that no one had the common sense to tell us or Jesse that she had problems.

"We're very sorry."

"Sorry is no excuse. I'm glad you're not going to be my doctor." I say sobbing.

"You're a sorry excuse for a doctor. That's what you are." Spencer says before walking out with me.

"Hey, Spencer. I am so, so sorry. I just got there about 10 minutes before you did, and he told me and when you got there, I was still yelling at him. I'm so sorry. I didn't know she had problems." Jesse says catching up with us.

"It's fine dude. I'm just as mad as you. Maybe a little more being we were going to be her legal parents." Spencer says.

"Yeah. Well, at least you're still having one. Congrats by the way." Jesse says shaking Spencer's hand and hugging me.

"Thanks. How's your girlfriend, Kate?" I say.

"She's good. The baby's healthy. I can't wait to know the gender."

"How far along is she?" Spence asks.

"She's about 3 months."

"What are you hoping for?" I ask.

"A boy. She wants a girl." He replies.

"Yeah. This one's gender is going to be a secret, because we wanted to be surprised." Spence says.

"How are the other kids? Haven't heard about them in a while." Jesse says.

"They're all doing good. They're all super excited about the new one too." Spence replies.

"That's good. Well, I probably should get going."

"Yeah, us too." Spence says.

"Nice seeing you again Teddy."

"Nice to see you too Jesse."

"Bye Spencer."

"Bye Jesse."

DUNCAN HOUSE- TEDDY POV-

"Hey, where's Nikki?" My mom says when we get in. I immediately start to cry again.

"It's okay Teddy." Spence says comforting me.

"She died. No one told us she had problems. Rebecca got hit severely in the stomach during the accident, causing problems for her. And now, she's gone." Spencer says clearly mad.

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry." My mom says hugging me.

"Want me to get the kids?" Spence asks me.

"No, you guys go home, they can go to their friends' houses again. You need time to calm down."

"Thanks mom." I say.

"No problem, that's what moms are for." My mom says hugging me again.

"Bye." I say.

"Bye." My mom says.

HOME- TEDDY POV-

"Want me to make you anything?" Spence asks when we get in the house.

"No, I'm fine."

"Teddy, you still have to eat."

"I'm not hungry right now."

"Okay."

"I'm going to go lie down." I say before kissing Spencer and disappearing upstairs.

LATER- 5:00 P.M.- TEDDY POV-

"Hey." I say to Spencer walking downstairs.

"Hey. You're mom texted you while you were sleeping. She said you could pick up the kids. I told her it was me and you were sleeping and I'd go pick them up after you got up."

"Thanks Spence."

"No problem. I'll tell the kids you're upset and when they're home we can tell them if you're okay with it."

"Okay."

"Bye." Spence says, then kisses me.

"Bye." I say before he closes the door.

25 MINUTES LATER- TEDDY POV-

"Hey mom." The kids say coming into the house.

"Hey kids." I say.

"Where's Nikki? I named her and I'm excited to see her!" Hope says.

"Um. Here's the thing Hope." Spence starts to say.

"Hope, Rebecca got hit in the stomach really bad, causing Nikki to have some problems." I say.

"What kind of problems?" Hope asks.

"She, died." I say, then Hope looks sad and mad.

"So I named a dead baby?"

"No, Hope. You named her before she died, but she did die."

"I can't believe this." Then Hope goes running upstairs.

"Hope wait-" I say then she slams her Rosie and Liv's door.

"I'll go talk to her." Rosie says.

"No, this is something I need to talk to her about." I say before getting up and going upstairs.

When I get in the girls' room, I see Hope on her bed laying towards the wall. I sit on the end of her bed.

"Hope."

"No mom. You can't make this better."

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Because, I was so excited that I named my little sister. I was thrilled to feel that important. Now I'm just the kid that almost died when I was born, and I'm invisible."

"Since when have you been invisible?"

"Since always. Olivia and Xander are the oldest, so they get to do things I can't. Rosie is the smart and funny one. Elliot has dyslexia so he gets favored. I'm just normal and ordinary."

"I hate to break it to you, but you're anything but ordinary."

"How mom?"

"Because, you're the youngest. You're identical to Rosie, you're smart, and you named your little sister."

"That died."

"But it's proof that you're just as important as the others."

"I've always felt singled out."

"Why?" I ask.

"Whenever I wanna play outside with the other kids they always tell me no."

"You have a breathing problem Hope, but that's no reason you can't play. Is that why you're always in your room when the others are all playing?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, the next time they play and single you out, we'll do our own little thing. Hey, you get to eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, when Liv and Xander don't. They have a peanut allergy. And you can get daises, roses, tulips, and other flowers on Valentine's Day, the twins can't. Because they have a flower allergy."

"Yeah, I guess that's a plus."

"But you better not be getting any flowers soon or your dad will hunt that boy down." I say then we both laugh.

"There's that famous Hope smile I love to see."

"Mom?"

"Yeah Hope?"

"Are you going to pick a new name for the new baby?"

"I sure am."

"Okay." Hope says then we hug.

"Wanna go back downstairs? It's Saturday, we can watch a movie. I'll even let you pick it."

"Okay." She says before we go downstairs.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Spence says.

"Fine. She feels better now."

"Okay, that's good. We going to watch a movie?"

"Yeah, I said Hope could pick it."

"Good. So, have anything in mind Hope?"

"Um, can we watch Finding Nemo?"

"It's your choice, of course we can." I say then Spencer grabs it and puts it in.

AFTER MOVIE- SPENCER POV-

When the movie ends I look over to see that the kids and Teddy are sleeping. I get up and start taking all the kids to bed.

When I'm back downstairs after taking the last one to bed I see Teddy's still sleeping. I grab a blanket and cover her up, letting her sleep on the couch because I know she has been really stressed lately and I didn't want to wake her up.

Then I shut everything off and go upstairs to bed.

THE NEXT MORNING- SPENCER POV-

"Dad, why is mom sleeping on the couch?" Hope asks.

"Because she fell asleep on the couch. And I didn't wanna wake her up because she's been really stressed lately."

"I don't remember going upstairs." Rosie says.

"Because I took you all upstairs."

"How come you didn't take mom upstairs?" Elliot asks.

"Because she's a little bigger than you, and with her carrying the baby, she's a little heavier."

"So… You're saying she's fat?" Xander asks.

"No, I'd never say that." I answer.

"So… You're saying you're weak?" Xander asks.

"Sure. If it makes this conversation stop, then yes. Do you kids want to go play outside?"

"Can we go to the park?" Olivia asks.

"I don't want to leave your mom here all alone."

"Why not?" Rosie asks.

"In case she has the baby. It's the first of June, so the baby's due in 4 days." I say. I seriously can't believe she's due in just 4 days.

"Oh. So the baby's going to be here in 4 days?" Elliot asks.

"No, not necessarily. The baby could be here tomorrow, the next day, the day after that, on time, or late. It depends on when the baby wants to come." I say.

"So what would happen if the baby came today?" Xander asks.

"She's 9 months, so it wouldn't be bad. But if the baby comes late, it depends on how late, but there could be problems if the baby's too late."

"Okay."

"Why don't you go outside and when she wakes up and has breakfast maybe we'll go to the park."

"Okay." The kids say going outside.

10 MINUTES LATER- TEDDY POV-

When I wake up, I look right across from me, and Spencer's sitting in the chair across from the couch.

"Did you watch me sleep?" I ask.

"No."

"Why am I on the couch?"

"Because you fell asleep and you've been really stressed, so I let you sleep. I didn't wanna wake you."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'll get you some breakfast."

"What day is it today?" I ask.

"Sunday, June 1st. Why?"

"Wow. I'm due in four days." I say surprised.

"Yep. You should probably be taking it easy."

"Spence, I've done this two times before already. I know."

"I know, but you know me. I'm protective like that."

"I feel bad for Skylar. She's 1 week overdue."

"I know. I remember when that was you."

"Yeah, except I was pregnant with triplets and I was 10 and ½ months before I actually had them."

"Okay, not the best example. But still, you sort of know how it feels."

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah, the kids wanted me to take them to the park but I said I didn't wanna go without you and without you knowing."

"You can go. I'll be-"

"No, no you won't. You're 4 days away from your due date, the baby will be here any time."

"I don't feel up to going. I'll be fine here."

"No, we won't go. I don't want you going into labor when I'm gone."

"Spence, please."

"Teddy, I'm staying here with you. Okay?"

"Fine. But you're telling the kids."

"Dad!" I hear Olivia yell. I try to stand up quickly, then Spence helps me up. I quickly go out back with Spence. Hope was laying on the ground with her hands over her throat gasping for air.

"What? What happened?"

"We were playing and she just fell down." Liv says scared.

"Liv, go grab her inhaler." Then Liv runs into the house and returns with Hope's inhaler. When Spence gives it to Hope she takes it and Spence helps her sit up.

"Was she running Liv?" I ask.

"Only a little. We were just playing. And she- she just, fell down." Liv says almost crying and terrified.

"Okay." I say.

"Will she be okay mom?"

"Yeah, see. Your dad is helping her." I say looking over at Spence and Hope. She was starting to breathe again.

"Okay. Are you okay Hope?" I say after she was breathing again.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Let's go inside." I say.

"What were you kids doing that got you to have an attack Hope?" Spence asks when we get inside.

"We were just playing and stuff. I didn't feel too good so I stopped, and I just fell cause I couldn't breathe."

"Okay. I want you to take it easy for the rest of the day." Spence says.

"Spence, why don't you go to the park with the rest of the kids, and I'll stay here with Hope. That way, if the baby does come, she can call you." I say.

"Teddy, you're not going to give up are you?"

"The kids do need to go outside the house once and a while."

"Fine."

"Thanks mom." Xander says then the kids hug me before they leave.

"Bye." Spence says.

"Bye. I'll be fine. Don't worry, please." I say then he kisses me before they all leave.

"So, what do you want to do?" I ask Hope.

"I don't know."

"We can do anything you want."

"Can we color?"

"Of course. I'll go get some coloring books. You can grab some crayons if you want." I say before I go upstairs to get some coloring books.

When I get back downstairs, I see Hope over by the window looking out of it.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I saw someone."

"It was probably just a neighbor." I say.

"They were looking in here."

"Well, they were probably just looking for someone."

"It was a guy. He looked mad." Then it hits me.

"I'm gonna text your dad really quick." I say grabbing my phone.

TEXTING SPENCER- T= TEDDY S= SPENCER-

T= Hey. How are the kids?

S= Good. You?

T= Okay.

S= Why okay?

T= While I was upstairs getting some coloring books, Hope saw some guy that looked mad looking through the window. Do you think it was Beau?

S= Beau? No. Isn't he in jail?

T= He got like 7 years in jail and 3 years probation.

S= So he'd be out by now, right?

T= Right, but on probation.

S= Okay. I'm coming home.

T= No, I wanna spend time with Hope. She's been feeling left out lately. If anything happens I'll text you.

S= You're not going to let me win, are you?

T= Nope. Please?

S= Fine. But I wanna know AS SOON as something happens.

T= Okay. I love you.

S= I love you too.

DONE TEXTING SPENCER- TEDDY POV-

"Okay. Wanna color now?" I say to Hope setting my phone down on the table.

"Yes."

"Okay. I grabbed a few books so you can pick one." I say laying the books down on the table. Then after Hope thinks for a bit she picks one.

"Good choice. You know, I loved coloring when I was younger." I say opening my coloring book to an uncolored page.

"Cool."

"I haven't been able to just sit down and talk to you for a while. What's your favorite thing to do in school?"

"I like math. I think I'm pretty good at it."

"That's good. I'm glad you like something that you have to know to succeed in life. What's your least favorite?"

"Um, I don't know. I don't really have a least favorite."

"Which one's the hardest?"

"Probably doing science. But I like it, it's just hard."

"Well, if you're having trouble, you walk home. So you could get some help after school."

"Did you ever have to stay after school?"

"No. But that's because I usually asked the teacher after class, because in high school you go to a different room every different class you have."

"Oh. Was it hard when you had Liv and Xander in school?"

"Um, actually I had to quit school because it was getting stressful and having twins isn't easy when you're in school. But that certainly doesn't mean you can't quit school or have babies when you're in high school."

"Don't worry mom. I won't."

"Good. Are you hungry yet?" I say.

"Yeah."

"Okay, wanna help me make some milkshakes?" I've been craving a lot of ice cream lately.

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll scoop the ice cream." I say getting the ice cream out of the freezer.

"Okay."

"There, now before you turn it on we have to get the lid or it'll-" Then Hope turns the blender on and milk and ice cream goes everywhere. I quickly turn off the blender and we both start laughing.

"Do that." I say.

"Sorry mom."

"Hope, trust me. We've all done it."

"Even you?"

"Even me."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Let's get this mess cleaned up." I say then we start cleaning up.

1 HOUR LATER- TEDDY POV-

"Well that was fun. Coloring, making a mess." Hope says.

"Yeah. I kinda wish I wasn't gonna have a baby, I'd get to do a lot more with you." I say.

"It's okay mom. I'm glad I'm getting a little sister or little brother."

"Thanks Hope." Then I sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I've just been thinking. By the time I have this baby, you and your siblings will all be on summer vacation. Where will you kids go when I need to be at the hospital?"

"Can't we be at the hospital too?"

"Well, you could be there for a while, but you'd get tired and want to go home. I'll be in the hospital for at least 12 hours."

"Why?"

"Cause it takes a while to have the baby."

"I wish I could be there the whole time."

"Yeah, I know. And if it's going to be like any other time, like when I had you Rosie and Elliot, or Liv and Xander, it'll be longer. When I had Liv and Xander I was there for about 15 hours, and when I had you Rosie and Elliot, it was about 23 hours. So who knows how long I'll be in there."

"What about dad?"

"He'll be with me the whole time."

"Oh."

"Too bad I can't just get it over with, having babies isn't fun."

"So I've heard. From you."

"Yeah."

"We're home."

"Hey. How was the park?"

"Good. How are you?"

"Fine. Just talking to Hope." I say hugging Hope.

"Well, why don't I make some lunch?"

"Okay. I'm just going to go outside one second." I say getting up to go out front.

OUTSIDE- TEDDY POV-

"What are you doing here? Do you want me to call the police again?" I say. Beau was out front looking in the window.

"I've changed Teddy, really. You gotta believe me."

"What makes you think I should after trying to rape me, kill my husband, and kidnapping my kids."

"Teddy, I was messed up then, I'm in college, have a job. Please."

"I'm not going to be with you anyway, I'm married."

"You actually got married to Spencer finally?"

"Yeah. And I have 5 great kids, and one on the way."

"I really am sorry Teddy. I was messed up then and I'm different now. Please give me a chance."

"No. Don't make me go get Spencer. You very well know what he'll do to you if he finds out you're checking me out through the window. And don't look at my daughter ever again. Or it'll be me who will be dealing with you. Momma bear."

"What do I have to do to get you to at least tolerate me?"

"Leave my property, or I'm getting Spence."

"Teddy I-"

"If you're not gone by the time I go inside I'm getting Spence. You'd better start now."

"Just hear me out."

"You have 3 minutes. And be thankful I'm not giving you 3 seconds."

"I don't deserve being your boyfriend. Maybe not even your friend. But I have no friends in college, because they're all scared of me. I've changed, really. And if you at least be my friend, maybe that'll show the people in college I'm not that bad."

"I'm not going to be your friend after what you did. Friends don't do that to each other." Then I go inside and shut the door.

"Who was out there?" Spence asks.

"No one. Just the wrong house." I say rather unconvincingly.

"Okay." He says.

"That's your first mistake Teddy." I hear someone say, but I just shrug it off.

* * *

**Well? How was it? I'm sicker than a dog. Mayyybee reviews will make me feel better! ;)**

**I've been drinking orange juice for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And I've been taking vitamins. And I've been curled up in a ball writing fanfiction for the past few days. At least I've got something to do while I'm sick... The best part is... I'm diabetic and my blood sugar is going ALLLL over the place! High then low, low then high, high then high, low then low, low then normal, high then normal. But never normal then normal! When I'm sick anyway...**

**Review for the sick Bubbly?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! Here's chapter 17! Ahh! The new baby is going to be here so soon! But I'm still soo sick! :(**

* * *

Chapter 17 -2 Days Left-

JUNE 3RD- TEDDY POV-

Well, it's Tuesday, June 3rd. Any day now and I'll have my baby in my arms. There are things that's making me more anxious too. Like the kicking, my mood swings, and the cravings.

"Hey beautiful." Spence says coming to the couch and kissing me on the forehead. He just got back from taking the kids to school. They're going to be done with school on June 7th. Which is 4 days from now.

"How can you call me that?"

"It's the truth, you are."

"No I'm not. I'm fat, ugly, and badly tempered."

"No, you're pregnant, pregnant, and pregnant. I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?"

"Carry a child inside of you for 9 months straight. To be in agonizing pain while having a baby. You're so strong."

"Strong. Yeah right. I cry about almost everything, I get mad at the slightest things, I eat and eat and eat."

"Because you're pregnant. Teddy, please. It's the same thing every time."

"I don't know how you can stand me."

"Because I love you. I'd do anything for you. You know that."

"I know. I love you too. And I'm so, so happy that you'd do anything for me."

"That's what husbands are for right?"

"Yeah. Speaking of doing anything for me…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm craving sushi, and chocolate. So much right now."

"Okay. I'll go get some. You stay here."

"Okay. Wait, don't you have work?"

"Yeah, I'll pick up some sushi and chocolate and drop it off here, before I go to work. Okay?"

"Okay. Hurry though. Junior's getting hungry. And so am I."

"Alright." Spence says before he leaves.

"Milk and dark chocolate please!" I say before he shuts the door.

When he's gone, I turn on the TV. Then I hear a tap on the window that nearly gives me a heart attack.

"Shit!" I say. I quickly get up and go over to the window, but I see nothing.

I shrug it off and sit back down. Then the tapping starts again. I get up and go out front to see if anyone is there.

"Hello?" I say when I get outside. I see nothing and go back inside.

When I get back inside, I stop right in my tracks and see Beau standing in the living room.

"Why, hello Teddy."

"How'd you get in here?"

"You bought this house, ever heard of a back door? You seem to forget to lock it. A lot."

"Get out."

"Why? I just got here."

"I don't want you here Beau."

"That's no way to treat your guests."

"You're no guest. I didn't even invite you here. Let alone in."

"Teddy, come on. We both know the truth as of why you married Spencer in the first place."

"What? I married him because I love him."

"No, no. You married him, because you both think he's the father of the triplets. I'm their biological father."

"What?" I say shocked.

"You now know the truth. I'm sorry I kept it from you."

"No, Beau. You- you're not their-"

"Yes I am Teddy! Why can't you believe me?"

"Because I know that's not the truth. We've never had sex. I know that's how you get pregnant, I mean, look at me." I say pointing to my stomach.

"Yes, I know you're a slut. But that's not what we're talking about right now. Listen to me-"

"No, you listen to me. I want you out, before Spence gets back. Or I'm calling the police." I say picking up my phone.

"Fine. Fine. I'm done. I'm leaving. You just remember that I'll be watching." Beau says before he leaves out the front door.

15 MINUTES LATER- TEDDY POV-

When I get back in the living room from the kitchen, Spencer is standing there with sushi, chocolate, and flowers.

"What's with the flowers?" I say.

"For you." Spence says handing the dozen red roses to me.

"Thank you." I say hugging him.

"No problem, here you go. I have to leave, If I'm late again my boss will kill me."

"Okay. Bye." I say.

"Bye. Love you." Spence says kissing me.

"Love you too." I say, then Spence leaves. When he's gone I start eating. But when I take a bite I feel a huge kick. Not that I'm not used to that, it just caught me by surprise.

"No. No, no, no. You stay put. I want to eat. Stay." Then there was another kick like he or she was disagreeing with me.

"I don't care if you come, but I want to eat first. So give me about an hour." I say then there wasn't another kick. Like he or she was agreeing.

2 HOURS LATER- TEDDY POV-

I've been sitting on the couch, watching movies almost all day. And besides those few kicks about 2 hours ago, the baby hasn't bothered me.

"I need company." I say getting my phone.

TEXTING IVY- T= TEDDY I= IVY

T= Hey Ivy, you there?

I= Hey T. What's up?

T= Nothing much, just watching a some movies. You should come over if you're not busy.

I= Are you okay T?

T= I'm fine, I just need company. Spence is at work and the kids are at school.

I= Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye.

T= Bye.

DONE TEXTING IVY- TEDDY POV-

Now I just wait and be bored until Ivy gets here.

30 MINUTES LATER- TEDDY POV-

"What's taking her so long?" I say. Then the baby kicks again.

"Stop kicking me." I say. Am I really talking to my unborn child right now? Then the baby kicks again, but with more force.

"I said stop-" Then the baby kicks again. Even harder, if that's possible.

"Okay. I'm grounding you. Stop kick-" Then I feel it. The reason why the baby is kicking so much.

"Okay. You stay put. Please. I'm going to text Ivy, and she's going to be here. Stay. Put." Am I seriously talking to my unborn child right now? I'm going crazy.

TEXTING IVY- T= TEDDY I= IVY-

T= You seriously need to come now!

T= Ivy please answer me!

T= Ivy! Please!

30 MINUTES LATER-

T= Ivy please come over now!

T= Ivy!

T= Ivy!

T= Ivy!

T= Ivy please hurry up!

T= Ivy get over here now!

T= IVY!

T= IVY WENTZ!

T= Pleaseeee!

DONE TEXTING IVY- TEDDY POV-

It's been an hour since she said she'd come. And I'm in labor. Could she seriously pick the worst time to not be listening to me?

"Hey. I'm sorry. Emmet was talking and he wouldn't shut up, traffic, and everything else. My phone stopped working so I had to charge it. I finally got your messages. 12 unread messages? Really? Are you that bored?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess I should just tell this baby to pop back in, because you're. Too. Busy!"

"You're-"

"In labor? Yes! Can I have completely obvious for 2000 Alex?!"

"Okay, you don't need to be rude."

"Ivy, I've been in labor for almost 1 and ½ hours, I'm a little edgy."

"Okay, um. Do you know how far the contractions have been apart?"

"I don't know. Like maybe 1 every 7 minutes. Ow. Make that 5 minutes."

"We should get you laying down. Wanna go to your bed?"

"No I'll lay on this incredibly uncomfortable couch while in excruciating pain. But thanks for asking." I say rather sarcastically.

"Come on T." Ivy says.

When we're upstairs and I'm laying on the bed, she gets me some water.

"Thanks. I've been a horrible friend lately."

"T. Everyone has mood swings. Especially when they're pregnant. And even more when they're in labor."

"I know. I've just felt so- ow!"

"Should I call an ambulance?"

"No, I want Spence to be here."

"He can meet us at the hospital."

"No, I want him here. And I might as well do it here. I'm already in labor."

"Do you want me to call him?"

"Yes, please. Ow!"

"It's ringing."

"Anything?" I ask. She just shakes her head no.

"No. He's not picking up. I'm so sorry T."

"C- can you call my m- mom?"

"Yeah."

"Hello? Yeah, Mrs. Duncan. Teddy's in labor. She's been in labor for about 1 and ½ hours so far. No. Yeah, but he won't answer. Yeah. About 4-5 minutes apart. Oh boy. Okay. Thank you." Ivy says then hangs up.

"What was the oh boy for?"

"Your mom said with contractions 4-5 minutes apart, you might have the baby here."

"I- it's better than having the b- baby at the hospital without S- Spence. When did m- my mom say she'd be h- here?" I ask in pain.

"Soon." Ivy answers.

"More like now." I hear my mom say.

"That was f- fast." I say.

"I drove a little faster than the speed limit was, but that's because I'm a retired nurse and my daughter is about to have a baby with no epidural, in her house."

"Th- thanks mom."

"I don't think this baby is going to wait for an ambulance. We might as well do this now." My mom says.

"Okay." I say.

"Just let the contractions go, and when you're ready, the baby will be here soon." My mom says.

"Kay." I say, rather terrified.

1 HOUR LATER- TEDDY POV-

"Ugh." I say impatiently.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I thought the baby would come. You want me to call an ambulance?"

"Ow!" I say. I think that was the worst contraction I've ever had. You know, this time.

"Okay, maybe not. Keep breathing Teddy."

"Mom, we're home!" Xander says. Shit, I forgot about the kids.

"Shit." I say.

"It's okay, you want me to go down there and tell them?" Ivy says.

"Please. Just be honest."

"Okay."

IVY POV-

When I get downstairs I see all the kids.

"Where's mom?" Liv asks.

"She's upstairs." Then there was a scream.

"What's wrong? She sounds hurt." Hope says worried.

"She's having the baby." I say truthfully.

"Wait, isn't she supposed to have the baby in a hospital?" Rosie asks.

"Yes, but the baby started to come, and it's almost here now. So she has to have the baby here."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Elliot asks.

"She'll be fine. So will the baby." Then there was another scream.

"You kids stay here, I'll be right back." I say shortly after, then go upstairs.

"You want me to be downstairs with the kids? And in case Spence comes home?" I ask Teddy.

"Yeah. But he's not supposed to be home for another 3-4 hours." Teddy says.

"The baby will be here before then." Mrs. Duncan says.

"Okay. I'll be down there. What do I say if they ask why you're screaming?"

"Just tell them it's hurting really bad and I can't have any medication to stop the pain cause I'm not at a hospital."

"Okay. Good luck Teddy."

"Thanks."

When I get back downstairs I see the kids talking.

"Hey. Why is mom screaming so much?" Elliot asks.

"Because she's in a lot of pain right now." I answer.

"Can't she have anything to help the pain stop?" Xander asks.

"No, she's not at a hospital so she doesn't have anything." I reply.

"I feel really bad for her." Liv says.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Then there was another scream.

TEDDY POV-

"Mom, it h- hurts so bad. I- I can't stand it."

"Honey, you're almost ready to push." Then I get really scared.

"But, what if s- something goes w- wrong?"

"When hasn't things went wrong for you while you were having a baby Teddy?"

"Okay you make a good point there, but still. Ow."

"Honey."

"I want Spence to be here."

"I am."

"Spence!"

"I'm so sorry Teddy. My boss wouldn't let me answer my phone, but on my break I turned it on and saw the text Ivy sent me. She explained everything in like, 300 words. That's a lot in a text by the way. Anyway, I told my boss, and he said if I walked out I was fired. So I ran out. Kind of a smart ass move, but I don't care. I'm going to be with you while you're having our baby."

"Spence, thank you to much." I say then hug him.

"Spencer, I need you to get some towels, blankets, and help deliver this baby." My mom says.

"I've never delivered a baby before." He says worried.

"You've been there with her the other times, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good enough for me." Then Spence goes to get the towels and blankets.

"Okay. Spencer, Teddy. Are you ready to meet the newest member of the Walsh family?" My mom asks.

"Yes." We both say.

"Okay Teddy, when I get to three, I want you to start pushing."

"Kay." I say.

"One, two, three." Then I started to push.

"You're doing great Teddy." My mom says.

"I can't do this." I say collapsing back down.

"Yes you can Teddy." My mom says.

"You're doing great Teddy." Spencer says.

DOWNSTAIRS- IVY POV-

"Is the baby born yet?" Hope asks.

"I don't think so. It's going to take a while." Then there were screams.

"Can I go see her?" Rosie asks.

"No, I don't think she wants anyone but your grandma and dad up there."

"How come you get to go up there?" Liv asks.

"Because I'm an adult, and sometimes she needs me too."

"All the adults get to do fun stuff." Elliot says.

"Elliot, I wouldn't say having a baby is fun. It hurts."

"Oh."

"I'm going to go see if she's okay. You kids stay down here."

UPSTAIRS- TEDDY POV-

When I collapse on the bed again, Ivy walks in after she knocks.

"Hey T."

"Hey."

"Any progress yet?" Ivy asks.

"The baby is getting closer. It'll be here soon, hopefully." My mom answers.

"Good. The kids are getting anxious. And truthfully, so am I."

"Teddy, it's almost time to push again." My mom says.

"Good luck T."

"Thanks."

"Bye."

"Bye." I say then she leaves.

"Okay Teddy. Are you ready again?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Here we go."

6:30 P.M.- TEDDY POV-

After I collapse onto the bed again, I groan.

"I'm going to go downstairs and check on the kids." Spence says then leaves.

"Ugh." I groan.

"Teddy, if I knew it was going to be like this, this long, I would've had you go to the hospital. I'm so sorry. But I didn't know. And it'd be kind of uncomfortable having a baby in a car if you did get unlucky. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it would. And I'm sorry mom."

"About what?"

"You don't have to do this. You can go home if you want."

"I don't think you and Spencer would make it alone."

"But you're not a doctor."

"Honey, I've helped deliver babies before, and I've done it 5 times on my own. I'm pretty sure I can do it all now."

"Spence is probably freaking out right now."

"Maybe he is. All dads do. Your father did. Every time."

"You've never had one at home though. Spence is probably, really freaking out."

"You should talk to him then."

"Mom, what do I say?"

"Just be honest. I know that will mean the most to him. I'll let you two talk alone." My mom says, then she goes downstairs. Not too much longer, and Spence comes upstairs.

"Hey."

"Spence?"

"Yeah Teddy?"

"Are you, scared?"

"About having another baby?"

"That, and me having it here, now."

"Yes, and yes. Are you?"

"Yeah. I'm really worried. Ow."

"Do I need to get your mom?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Teddy. If you need to push again, I should go get her."

"I'm f- ow. Go get her please."

"Okay." He says before he leaves.

"Ready to go again Teddy?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Hopefully this will be the last, or close to last."

"Okay."

DOWNSTAIRS- IVY POV-

"Is the baby here yet?" Rosie asks.

"No. I wish. I hate hearing my best friend in so much pain."

"Can you go check on her again?" Hope asks.

"Yeah, I'll be right back."

UPSTAIRS- TEDDY POV-

When I collapse on the bed again, Ivy walks in.

"Push Teddy." Then I start pushing again.

"I can see the head Teddy. Keep going, you're doing great." My mom says.

"Come on Teddy, you can do it. You're doing great." Spence says.

"Shut. Up." Then I collapse back down on the bed.

"Don't take it personally, Spencer. She's in a lot of pain."

"I understand."

"Teddy, Hope wants to know how you're doing." Ivy says.

"Horrible. I'm in a whole hell of a lot of pain, and it feels like I'm dying." I reply.

"Just tell them the baby will be here soon. Because it will be." My mom says.

"Okay." Ivy says leaving.

"Ready again Teddy?"

"I don't have a choice. So sure."

"Okay. Ready Spencer?"

"Yeah."

"Okay Teddy, push." Then I push again.

"You're doing so good Teddy. The baby is almost here."

"You're going great babe."

"How much longer?" I ask as I collapse onto the bed again.

"If you give this one the best you can do, it'll most likely be the last one."

"Okay."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Teddy, Spencer, get ready."

"We're ready." Spence says.

"Push Teddy." Then I give it the best I've got, and after I'm done, I feel all the pressure leave me. And all the pain stopped.

DOWNSTAIRS- IVY POV-

After that scream, it felt like everything stopped. And I heard baby cries. I just smiled, knowing she's done. Then I get out my phone and call an ambulance to have them come pick the baby and Teddy up.

When I end the call, the kids all look at me.

"Is the baby here yet?" Liv asks.

"Yes. The baby is here." Then all the kids smile.

"Where is the mother?" A paramedic says when he gets in the house.

"Upstairs." I say.

UPSTAIRS- TEDDY POV-

When I was holding my baby, a paramedic comes upstairs and into the bedroom.

"Mom, did you?" I ask.

"No. I've been a little preoccupied at the moment."

"Spence?"

"No."

"Let's get you to the hospital." The paramedic says, then after I'm in the ambulance with Spencer, we start going to the hospital.

AT HOSPITAL- TEDDY POV-

"Well Mrs. Walsh, you're lucky your mom was there. She must have known what to do. The baby is very healthy. And so are you." The doctor says coming back into the room.

"Good." I say relieved.

"A nurse will bring the baby in when they're done measuring and weighing the baby."

"Okay." I say.

"Teddy you just had a baby, without epidural, in our house."

"My mom helped. So did you. I really owe it all to Ivy though. She texted you, and called mom. So if it wasn't for her, I could've had a baby by myself."

"Hey T. The kids and I are all excited to know what gender the baby is, and what name you picked."

"The nurse is bringing the baby in soon." I say.

"Okay." Ivy says.

* * *

**First, there was some romance drama and happiness. So I hope it was good.**

**Second, Beau's back!**

**Third, THE BABY IS FINALLY HERE! **

**Fourth, I am so very sorry... But I'm revealing the gender and name in the NEXT chapter! I'm so evil.**

**Fifth, I'm amazing.**

**Sixth, so amazing that I'm just too cool for school. (No, I'm most likely NOT staying home, unless I keep getting more sick)**

**Seventh, REVIEW for the sick but amazing Bubbly?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! I feel like I'm dying, but I'll post another chapter anyway! xD Cause that's the kind of person I am. I just keep giving and giving, and giving and giving! :D I took this title and used it out of a GLC episode, it was called "Welcome Home". xD and I watched the new GLC episode Sister, Sister. And HOLY CRAP it was amazing! :D**

**I was randomly taking quizes on when I'd have a baby, and stuff, and I was very shocked at one of the results… Here's what it said.**

* * *

**CONGRATS! You will have two beautiful baby girls named Nicole and Asia on November 27th, 2018. Twin girls!**

**NICOLE:**  
**Nicole will be born at 2:30 P.M. She will me kind of a girly-girl but at the same time have her "Boyish Side". She will be really into music and will have mastered the electric guitar by the time she's 16! (; She will be VERY popular in high school and such a boy magnet, so you better keep your guard. She is trustworthy and independent. She gets all A's and occasionally some B's in school. Overall Nicole will be like the "Perfect Child", you will hardly ever have any problems out of her!**

**ASIA:**  
**Asia will be born at 2:35 P.M. She will be your little rocker girl. She will be very into music, just like Nicole, and will also have mastered the electric guitar by the time she's 16! :D She will not be as popular in school but she will love to hang with the guys and party. Her grades in school will mainly be B's with occasional C's. Asia will be trustworthy but you will still need to keep your eye on her, she will have a habit of sneaking out of the house. Overall Asia will be a handful if you don't in some way, shape or form keep an eye on her, but I'm sure Nicole will help.**

* * *

**Sorry, I HAD to share that with you. It seems totally legitimately amazing and cool. I love babies, and twins, and triplets, and girls, and boys! And well you get my point. Now you know why I had Teddy have twins, then triplets. ;) ANYWAY…**

**Review? :P**

* * *

**Oh! Anndd I'm kind of getting sad. We're on chapter 18, and I only have like 43 reviews for this story. :( Sooo, I want the reviews to be at 50-55 ****_at least_**** after this chapter is done. Before I post another chapter. I LOVE seeing reviews from you guys and girls. Even if you don't have an account, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. It makes me feel so amazing! And I'll have something to brag about when I get back to school. I love seeing the reviews, whether it's about the story, or ideas that you may have (trust me, I'll find a way to use them [i.e dream, chapter, different story, etc.]), or if it's about you wanting to possibly ****_help _****with my stories, anything! I just hate super rude comments, but who doesn't? Jade from Victorious. Anywho, please? And thank you. To you guys without accounts reviewing because this is an amazing story, thank you! And to you who DO have an account and review, thank you! And to you people who do/don't have an account that DON'T review, come on, please? For me?! ;)**

**Well, I'm going to let you read part ****_one_**** of Welcome Home :) Enjoy!**

**Review! **

* * *

Chapter 18 -Welcome Home Part 1-

TEDDY POV-

"Here's the baby." The nurse says bringing the baby in.

"Such a beautiful baby." Ivy says.

"Are the kids and my mom outside?"

"Yeah. So is your dad."

"Really?"

"And Gabe, and Charlie, and Toby…"

"What about Skylar and PJ?"

"PJ didn't text you?"

"He might've. I don't know if you noticed but I was a little busy to check my phone." I say.

"Here." Ivy says handing me my phone.

"Skylar's in labor too?!"

**(A/N: BAM! Bet 'cha didn't see THAT coming. Haha.)**

"Yeah."

"Wow. Can we coordinate or _what?"_ I say, then we laugh.

"So, wanna go get everyone? Everyone meaning the kids and my mom. I don't think the room is big enough for everyone else."

"Yeah, I'll be right back."

"So Spence, are you ready to take on another Walsh?"

"I was born ready."

"Good."

"Hi mom." The kids say when they get in the room.

"Hi kids." I say.

"Hi sweetie." My mom says.

"Hi mom." I say.

"Here's the newest member of the Walsh family." I say holding the baby.

"What a beautiful baby boy." My mom says.

"Kids, meet your little brother." I say.

"Brother? Sweet." Xander says.

"Yesss." Elliot says.

"What's his name?" Ivy asks.

"We decided to name him, Noah."

"Alright. I picked that name." Hope says super excited.

"Yep. It was a really nice name. So, we chose that one." I say.

"Thanks mom. Thanks dad."

"You're welcome." Spence and I say.

"Kids, we're going to be super busy with Noah, so we don't want you feeling jealous. He's a baby, and he needs a lot of tender loving care. Okay?" Spence says. I smile, knowing I couldn't have picked a better husband to be the father of my kids.

"Okay dad. Don't worry. We won't get jealous." Liv says.

"Good. I know all siblings do when a new baby comes, but um, I think you guys will be fine. Being you all have each other." I say.

"What's his middle name? How big is he?" My mom asks.

"Ashton is his middle name. Noah Ashton Walsh is his full name. He's 7 pounds, 7 ounces and 19 inches long." I reply.

"Well, why don't we let Teddy and her mom talk and we can go to the cafeteria to get something to eat." Spence says, reading my mind like I said it out loud. Did I?

"Thanks Spence." I say.

"Bye T." Ivy says before they all leave.

"So Teddy, are you ready to take on another baby?"

"Yep."

"You don't seem too thrilled. What's wrong?"

"I know the kids say it now, but will they stay cool and not get jealous?"

"Honey, PJ was jealous with you, you were jealous with Gabe, Gabe was jealous with Charlie, and Charlie was jealous of Toby. It happens Teddy."

"I know, but I don't want them doing anything bad for attention."

"I know sweetie. Neither do I. But sometimes, it happens."

"None of my kids would do something super bad though, right?"

"You never know Teddy. Sometimes the sweetest kids are the harder ones to take care of when they're older."

"Oh, I know this is kind of off topic, but speaking about super bad…"

"Oh boy."

"No, no. It's quite funny. Liv is so much like me, that I could _swear_ she's going to be exactly like me when she grows up. Hopefully not _exactly_ like me, but-"

"Teddy dear? Get on with it."

"Right. Well, the other day, she came home and I asked her if she was positive she didn't wanna stay over at a friend's. So she told me after the story I probably wouldn't let her. And she told me, that she snapped a teacher's pencil and pushed their papers off their desk. I said it was a lot like you did. Then she asked if Piper rang a bell."

"I thought I'd never have to hear that name again. Wait, Mr. Piper teaches elementary now?"

"That's what I asked. But, surprisingly he got married. Then she asked to not turn all-"

"Momma bear?"

"Yeah."

"Did you Teddy? What'd you do?"

"Nothing. That's where you and I are different. I obey my kids' wishes for me not to interfere."

"Oh Teddy. He got what was coming for him."

"Yeah. I didn't do anything cause I didn't want her being humiliated, and the fact I was like, 8 and ½ months pregnant at the time."

"Well, at least you and I know you have self control."

"Yeah…"

"So, is Spencer excited about a new baby?"

"Yeah. I sure as heck can't wait until I'm out of the hospital though."

"You say that every time."

"Because I don't really like the hospital. And I'm actually kind of glad I had Noah at the house."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I think it was just nice to have my mom and husband in there the whole time at the same time. I hate having to choose between you two. Also because I heard it's a lot safer than having a baby in a hospital."

**(A/N: Proven fact. Home births seem to be safer than hospitals…)**

"Yeah. It's just more common to have the baby at a hospital."

"Okay." I agree.

"Well, do you want to see your siblings and your dad?" My mom asks.

"Yeah. Could you send them in?"

"Of course. I'll go get them." My mom says. Not too long after, and I see Gabe, Toby, Charlie, and my dad come in the room.

"Hey Teddy." Gabe greets.

"Hi Gabe."

"Hey Teddy." Toby says. I can't get over how much he and Gabe resemble…

"Hi Toby." I say back.

"Hi Teddy!" It seemed like Charlie was the happiest to see me.

"Hi Charlie." I say with a smile on my face.

"Hello Teddy. Congrats." My dad says.

"Hi dad. And thanks."

"Is it a girl?" Charlie asks.

"More importantly, is it a boy?" Gabe asks.

"Yeah. Is it?" Toby asks.

"And what's the name?" My dad asks, happy to see that I'm okay.

"A healthy baby, boy. And his name is Noah. Noah Ashton Walsh." I say with a smile. I let Spence pick the middle name.

"Can we see him?" Charlie asks.

"Sure Charlie. I say holding the baby at a safe angle, but where everyone can see him."

"Wanna hold him dad?" I ask shortly after, noticing my dad looking into Noah's big brown eyes.

"Sure." My dad says. I carefully hand Noah to my dad, and he takes him and sits down on the chair by my bed.

"May I hold him next?" Charlie asks politely.

"Sure."

"Me next?" Toby and Gabe say at the same time.

"Rock paper scissors." I say. The boys start playing, and Gabe wins.

"Yessss." Gabe says in victory.

"After Charlie, Gabe, then Toby." I say. A few minutes later after my dad was done, he stood up and let Charlie sit in the chair before he handed Noah to her.

"He's so cute." Charlie coos.

After everyone was done cooing over Noah (even the younger boys), they left and Spencer joined me alone with Noah in my arms.

"Spence, you haven't bothered me about holding Noah yet… Wanna hold your son?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, it's not like you've dropped them yet." I joke, referring to my dad dropping Charlie and Toby.

"Okay." He gives in after laughing.

"Teddy?" My mom asks when she comes in.

"Yeah?"

"Skylar and PJ just welcomed their baby boy into the world. His name is Oliver Braden Duncan. Weighing 7 pounds, 7 ounces and 19 inches long."

"That's amazing. Like Noah." Noah was also 7 pounds, 7 ounces and 19 inches long.

"Yep. They're like twins, except from two different mothers." My mom jokes.

"Is it okay if I go see him?" I ask my mom.

"I don't know sweetie."

"Too late. We're coming to see you." PJ says. A nurse was wheeling Skylar's bed into my hospital room and Skylar was holding a brand new baby boy.

"He's so adorable." I say.

"So is he." Skylar says referring to Noah.

"Skylar, PJ, meet your nephew Noah. Noah Ashton Walsh." I say, then Spence hands Noah over to me so I could show them their newest nephew.

"Teddy, Spencer, meet _your_ nephew Oliver. Oliver Braden Duncan."

"May I hold Oliver?" I ask Skylar.

"Only if I can hold Noah." Skylar says.

"Okay." I say, then Spence takes Noah and PJ takes Oliver, then Spence puts Noah carefully in Skylar's arms, and PJ carefully puts Oliver in my arms.

"He's so adorable. He even looks like Noah a little. Being they both have brown hair." I say. Oliver has brown hair and brown eyes, just like Noah. I'm beginning to think they could be twins.

"Yeah, Noah's a real cutie too. Congrats you guys." Skylar says.

"Thanks, congrats to you guys too." I say.

"So, are you ready for a new baby PJ?" Spence asks.

"More than ready. You?" PJ replies.

"Same."

"So Skylar, was it kind of horrible to be about 2 weeks late?" I ask.

"Ugh, yes. How was it finally having a baby on time?"

"Terrific. I was super happy that he was only 2 days early instead of 2 months early or 2 months late."

"Yeah."

"Hey, I'm going to go get something from the cafeteria. Want anything?" Spence asks me.

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay. I'll be back."

"Is is okay if I join you?" PJ asks.

"Sure." Spence says. Then the guys go to the cafeteria, leaving just Skylar and I in the room with Oliver and Noah.

"Well, Oliver sounds a lot like Olivia." I say.

"Oh yeah, I guess we didn't really think that through…" Skylar says then I laugh.

"It's okay Skylar. I didn't really catch that when I first heard his name either."

"Mrs. Duncan, you need to go back in your room." The nurse says coming into the room.

"Okay. Bye Teddy." Skylar says, then the nurse takes Oliver from me and puts him in Skylar's arms, and takes Noah and puts him in my arms.

"Bye Skylar." I say before they leave.

I sigh to myself and look at Noah.

"Well, in a few days, it'll be just you, me, your dad… And _all_ of your siblings. Good luck Noah." I say kissing the top of his head.

* * *

**Aww! Good luck Noah! He's seriously going to need it. ;) (the wink means REVIEW) :P**

**Well, I ****_R_********_E _****ally hope you'****_V_**** e all enjo ****_I _****ed this part 1 chapt****_ E_********r of ****_W_********elcome home. ****_;)_**

**And I also hope you got that message.**

**Well, if you didn't get that message. Here's what it said == ****_REVIEW_****_;)_******

**Remember, no other chapter until 50-55 reviews. Preferably 55+ ;) Anyway, I'll be writing, and writing, and writing, but until there are 50-55 (maybe even 55+) reviews, I can't update. Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know what's in the note! I know what's in the note that Austin gave Ally in the last episode! I only know what is in part of it though. Wanna know? Okay.**

**"Dear Ally,**

**I hope you're not reading this, because if you're reading this that means you're not on tour with me...****_(then it skips some)_****... have even happened if it wasn't for you! ...****_.(Then it skips more)_****... (I'm also really hungry- I don't want to get this card sticky, so I'm waiting to eat my pancakes that are sitting right here). ...****_(Then it skips more)_****... not great at saying how I feel but here goes... ****_(Skips and tells her how he feels)_****... same feeling you're the... ****_(Skips more)_****... Love, Austin.**

**P.S. ...****_(Big shock... Skips more!)_****...**

**P.P.S. Sorry if my grammar and pun- piun- punctuation wasn't perfect. And sorry if I spelled punctuation wrong. You're the writer, not me. ...****_(Skips more)_****..."**

**I know what you're thinking... OMG OMG OMG! The only reason I don't know what the WHOLE thing says is because they wouldn't let anymore get put out there, or there wouldn't really be a season 3 episode 1. XD But OMG!**

* * *

**Now that I've fangirled enough, how about I live up to my word, and post chapter 19! :D Well, I always give you my word. ;D Later gators!**

* * *

10 MINUTES LATER- TEDDY POV-

"Hey." Spence says coming into my room.

"Hey."

"So, I've been thinking…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not saying now, I mean in a few years. But, would you want to have another baby after Noah?"

"Spence, I don't know. I uh, I'm not sure. He's not even a day old yet. I'm not going to be able to, _get down, get funky_, until in about 3 months."

**(A/N: Teddy, I don't think this is the 1970's… Haha, get it? xD No? Okay.)**

"No, no I didn't mean now. I meant in a few years."

"Do you just want sex, or another baby? There's a huge difference."

"I like having kids with you Teddy."

"But if you don't want another kid, then you should tell me. So we can use protection the next time we, you know."

"I don't know."

"The kids keep us going, but don't you ever just want to literally settle down? And not worry about names, and buying new things?"

"Yes, of course. But with kids you can't really do that."

"I know Spence, that's why I'm asking if you really want kids…"

"Maybe we should wait until you're actually able to, how you put it, get down, get funky. To talk about more kids."

"Good idea. Come here." I say, then Spence kisses me.

"Hello." The doctor says when he comes in, making Spence nearly jump out of his skin.

"Oh, did I scare you there Mr. Walsh?" The doctor follows.

"No, not at all." Spencer says sarcastically. I then hand Noah to Spencer so he can hold him for a while.

"Are you two excited to bring home the newest baby?"

"Yeah." We both say.

"Do you have any questions?"

"I can't think of any. Spence?"

"Nothing seems to come to mind at the moment."

**(A/N: That quote is from the movie "Napoleon Dynamite", and yes... I LOVE THAT MOVIE. Don't judge me.)**

"Well, if you have any questions, let me know."

"Okay." I say.

"You look good, baby is fine. I actually think you might be able to go home pretty soon if everything looks good tomorrow. You'll be able to go home tomorrow."

"Really? That's great. I mean, I love the hospital and everything…" I say.

"It's okay, everyone likes the hospital until they have to stay." Mr. Singh says then laughs.

**(A/N: Ain't ****_that_**** the truth?)**

"Thanks." Spence says.

"No problem. How's your mom doing? The hospital actually, believe it or not, misses her a bit."

"Really?" I say surprised.

"Yeah."

"Wow. Well, she's doing great."

"Yeah, I haven't seen her come in here a while…"

"Yeah, Toby was her last baby."

"Well, I'm glad she's doing good."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll let you two get back to, whatever you were doing." The doctor says like he 'didn't' know what we were doing.

"Bye." We both say.

"Well, that was a bit awkward."

"Come on Spence, he does that every time. I think he likes me more than most patients."

"Most patients as in your mom?"

"Well, yes. But only because I don't like a lot of attention from people I don't know…"

"And I'm glad you're just who you are."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I can't believe I get to go home tomorrow." I say, apparently looking extremely happy.

"You a little, or a lot happy about that?"

"Maybe a lot. I just wanna be home."

"I know, me too."

"Then you can go, I need to stay, you don't."

"I do if I'm a good husband and dad."

"Spence, I'll be fine."

"Teddy, you know you won't win this."

"Fine. You just wait until I can jump around though, I'll be all over your-" Then Ivy comes in with the kids.

"Hey T. The kids wanted to see you again."

"Never mind. Kids in the room." I say.

"Okay? Anyway, do you know when you can go home?"

"Tomorrow!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, the doctor said I was showing a lot of progress. And we can go home tomorrow."

"Well, that's awesome." Ivy says.

"Are you excited because you won't have to baby sit anymore?"

"No, I'd baby sit any day for you T. We are practically like sisters."

"Thanks."

"No problem T. Kids, I'll let you talk to your parents but then we have to go. It's getting late. Okay?"

"Okay aunt Ivy." The kids say.

"Mom, are you coming home soon?" Hope asks looking at Noah.

"Yeah, I'm coming home tomorrow. And so is Noah."

"Yay!" The kids say.

"It's getting late, you kids should go to bed soon so that tomorrow comes faster." I say.

"Okay." The kids agree. Then the kids and Ivy go, leaving Spence and me alone with Noah.

"You look nonchalant. Everything okay?" I ask Spence once the door closes.

"Yeah, you're okay, Noah is okay. Everything is finally right. Nothing bad has happened, everything's good."

"Spence. You know how Hope saw Beau in the window?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Earlier today before I went into labor, when you were out getting me everything, he showed up. He tapped on the window and when I went outside and saw no one out there, I went back inside and he was in the living room. I told him to leave, and he tried to tell me he was the triplets' father. I told him to leave before I called the cops, and he finally left." I say with tears in my eyes.

"Teddy, it's okay."

"I'm scared Spence. What if he comes after the kids when they're walking home, or playing outside. We've got a baby now and we'll be focusing on Noah a lot."

"I won't let him touch any of our kids again. That's a promise."

"Spence, I-" I say almost crying.

"Shh. It's okay. I won't let him hurt any of the kids. Or you. I promise."

"How are you gonna protect the kids from him when they're at school, and how are you gonna protect me, and how are you gonna work all at the same time?"

"Teddy, I don't need to work anymore."

"Spence, yes you do. We need to feed the kids."

"No, I really don't. my parents were worried I wouldn't help you enough while I was at work, so they gave me money."

"How much?"

"Enough. Trust me."

"Okay. I feel bad letting them do that though."

"Hey, it's better than them criticizing me for getting you pregnant so young."

"Yeah, I guess so. You know me though, I'm, emotional."

"Come on Teddy, you're not that emotional. Only when you're pregnant."

"So basically all the time."

"Haha. You weren't pregnant for like, 7 years, which has to be a record."

"Yeah, I'll give you that."

"You look tired." Spence says concerned.

"Well, I _did_ have a baby today."

"You should get some sleep. I'll put Noah in his crib." Spence says getting up and taking Noah from my arms and putting him in the crib."

"Night. I love you."

"I love you too." Spence says before I close my eyes and fall asleep.

THE NEXT DAY- TEDDY POV-

When I woke up the first thing I saw was Noah dressed and in Spencer's arms.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey. Is he ready to go?"

"Yeah, all you have to do is get dressed and sign out, and we can go."

"Great."

"You go get dressed."

"Okay." I say. I get up and kiss Noah on his head before I disappear into the bathroom to get changed.

A FEW MINUTES LATER- TEDDY POV-

When I come out of the bathroom everything was packed and Spence was still holding Noah, but he was standing up.

"You ready?" I ask Spence.

"More than you are." He replies.

"I doubt it."

"Probably. Let's get you signed out so we can go home."

"Terrific, let's go. But let's not forget the baby." I say, then Spence puts Noah in the car seat and gives it to me so I could carry him out while he carried out the bags.

HOME- TEDDY POV-

"Well, are you ready to enter the world of craziness?"

"Spence, I've been itching to get back here. Yes. Open the door." I say, then Spence opens the door revealing Ivy, the kids, mom, dad, Gabe, Charlie, Toby, Victoria, and Victor.

"Welcome Home!" They all shout.

"Surprise Teddy." Spence says.

"Spence, you did this?"

"Yeah. We've been through a lot lately and frankly, you needed to let loose a little."

"Thank you."

"Teddy, how's Noah?" My mom asks.

"Great."

"How are you?" My dad asks.

"Great."

"How's Spencer?" Ivy asks.

"Great." I say.

"Let me go put Noah down, I'll be right back." I say, then head upstairs to the nursery.

UPSTAIRS- TEDDY POV-

When I get upstairs to the nursery, I open the door and set Noah down on the changing table to put him in some sleepwear. When I go over to the dresser I stop dead in my tracks.

"Spencer!" I yell.

"What? What's wrong?" Spence asks when he gets upstairs.

I'm just standing there, looking frozen with fear on my face, and Spence grabs what was on the dresser.

"Pack the kids' bags, and ours. I'll go tell everyone that we'll have the party some other time. We need to leave." Spence says before disappearing downstairs.

Then I start packing bags.

"Can't I just have a normal welcome home just once? I guess that's too much to ask for when I'm Teddy Walsh." I say to myself before picking up Noah and going into the girls' room to pack their bags.

* * *

**Okay, I know what you're thinking...**

**"Seriously?! ANOTHER cliffhanger?!" or "Doesn't this chic have anything better to do than write cliffhangers?!" or "What was on little Noah's dresser?!" or "Why'd Teddy have to pack bags?!" or "OMG OMG OMG!" or "What the crap?!" or "I wonder what it would be like to own a cute, cuddly, nice, helpful little chimp." (That's what I'm thinking anyway. You know, the chimp thing.) or "What's Beau been up to?!" or "Could Beau have anything to do with this?" or "Seriously, I want to own a cute, cuddly, nice, helpful little chimp." or "That's awesome that Teddy got to go home that early..." or "Teddy and Spencer make SUCH a great couple." OR "But Bridgit and Shane make an even BETTER COUPLE!" ****_OR_******** "Can't she just write the next chapter and hurry up and post it already?!"**

**WELL, I have an answer to ALL of those. So, take a seat, this ****_might_**** take a while...**

**Yes, seriously another cliffhanger. No, this chic doesn't have anything better to do than write cliffhangers. What was on Noah's dresser, you might ask? Well, I would if I could but I can't. I can't because then there wouldn't be a 3rd story to my Surprises series, now, would there? Teddy packed bags because- oh snap can't tell you that either! OMG OMG OMG is right! What the crap? You shouldn't use that language! And I wonder the SAME thing my friend. Beau's been up to... I can't tell you! I know what you're thinking now "Wow, big shocker!". And I can't tell you if Beau has anything to do with it because then there wouldn't really be a story! Plus, I've made him the bad guy enough, I think it's time to cut him some slack. And I know, I wanna own a little nice cute chimp too. ;) And I know, she's just been in the hospital so much, I figured maybe like Beau she deserved a little break. :P And I know right! Oh, yes indeed. Shane + Bridgit = Shidgit ALL THE WAY! And Imma need like, 10+ reviews for the next chapter. Let's see, we're at 51 reviews, I want 10+ more, so we'll need 61+ reviews for me to post the next chapter. ;D I know, you hate me. Oh well, I'm hated so much, it doesn't really matter if a few 1,000 more are added to my 'who hates me' list. Well, bye! And don't forget to review!**

**Remember, 61 or more reviews... xD Bye! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, so this is an author's note. So it doesn't count as a chapter, so therefore you still have to give me 61+ reviews. Anyway, I've been thinking. Maaayyyybe if you're good little FanFictioners, I'll do a little crossover chapter between A&A and GLC. Huh? Huh? ;) Well, it'll be about the same time in both stories, where Teddy, Spencer and the kids have to go somewhere, and Ally's in the hospital. Maybe Austin decides to go on tour, and while Spence, Teddy and the kids are traveling they meet up with him. I've said too much already. If you LOVE this idea, then review on this story and/or -preferably and- the Austin & Ally: The Next Generation story. ;) Soooo, review if you like the idea, and possibly give me ideas for the crossover chapter. Remember, it's still an idea. Not a for sure thing yet. I gotta have reviews saying that you love/like the idea, and along with that like/love comment, IDEAS. Because I'm a tired writer, my friends have helped a lot, and they're burned out too. I love writing this story so therefore I don't want to end it. SOOOOOO, Imma need ideas and reviews! :D Love you guys! You're amaze balls!**

* * *

**-Love, your amazingly talented writer and friend of FanFiction,**  
**Hi My Name Is Bubbly Bubbles :D Power to y'all! Stay in school! Don't do drugs! Don't worry bee happy! Yes, I purposely had an extra 'e' on be. :D Stay Bubbly!**

* * *

**Now, while you read this next part, please keep the tune to 'Blonde' by Bridgit Mendler in your head so that it'll sound amaze balls. **

**I'm a brunette, so excuse me, I'm a brunette I get CRAZY! And everybody knows we're a little more awesome, I like to play it up like I'm fun- fun- fun- fun- fun! Cause I'm, a brunette! I- I'm a brunette. Maybe if I cared, enough to dye my hair, then you'd take me more seriously, maybe I could try to change up their minds so they'd take me more seriously… OOOHHH, so they'd know oh oh, everybody know oh ohs, that I'm not crazy, weird, or dumb… I'M A BRUNETTE, so excuse me, I'm a brunette I get CRAZY! And everybody knows we're a little more awesome, I like to play it up like I'm fun- fun- fun- fun- fun! I- I- I'm, a brunette.**

* * *

**Haha, song Blonde by Bridgit Mendler just became Brunette by Bubbly Bubbles. XD Later gators! Remember to review! :D**

* * *

**XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, I'm so super sorry! I hate not owning up to my promises. I've been busy with school and everything else. I know that's not a great excuse. But I'll be writing until my fingers fall off to make up for it! xD Cause you guys n' girls are flipping amaze balls!**

**Stay in school! Don't do drugs! Your parents/guardians love you! You're amazing and you all know it! **

* * *

**P.S.**

**I have a new favorite quote, okay more than one:**

**"I thought Leo could talk, but when he told me to loosen the screws on grandma's walker I knew it was all in my head..." -Bennett, the father on Dog With A Blog.**

**"It's okay, I'll go get more coffee before this banana hits the ground! Zoom zoom zoom zoom!" -Sheldon Cooper, The Big Bang Theory.**

**"Jack, stop telling people you're Ozzy Osbourne's son to get into places! You're a fucking loser!" -Ozzy Osbourne, famous singer.**

**"You love family, but the drive you fucking mental!" -Ozzy Osbourne, famous singer.**

**"I have a secret... I'm Batman! Shh!" -Sheldon Cooper, The Big Bang Theory.**

**"Oh come on Sharon! I'm fucking Ozzy Osbourne, I'm the Prince of fucking Darkness. Evil! Evil! What's fucking evil about a shitload of bubbles!?" -Ozzy Osbourne, famous singer.**

**"I back it up, cause I don't give a fuck, if you're a lame that's a shame you can't hang with us!" -Song lyrics.**

**"I put on my J's and dance the whole night away, I'm naughty by nature like I'm hip hop horray! With my hands in the sky I wave 'em from side to side, my feet on the floor I'm 'bout to turn up now!" -Same song different lyrics.**

**"I'm about caring, I'm about people, and I'm about entertaining people. I'm a family man. A husband. A father. I've been a lot of other things over the years, which we don't really want to talk about. I'm always working on trying to better myself, you know? I think that that is an ongoing thing with me." -Ozzy Osbourne, famous singer. **

* * *

**xD they're amazing quotes. But if you try to steal them from me I'll hunt you down to the ends of the earth and do something terrible to you... Go on your fanfiction site and change your password so you can't get into it. Yes, I'll go that far just for stealing something that I've claimed MINE.**

**P.P.S. I don't own Ozzy Osbourne, Dog With A Blog, that song, or those quotes, but they're all MY FAVORITE and I've named them MY FAVORITE so if you try to say otherwise, I'll have to, well, you know. :P Nah. I wouldn't change your password, probably just give a stern talking to you!**

* * *

**And OMG I heard two rumors! One got me super mad, like, to the brink of me blowing up whoever started it... And the other one got me so excited to the point where I almost passed out from losing oxygen from screaming too much!**

**1st rumor: Bridgit Mendler is pregnant! Not. True. She said in an interview: "Yes, I ****_am_**** dating Shane, but I'm ****_not_**** pregnant!" (That's the one that got me mad, I mean, yes I'd love it if they had kids together, but someone creating a rumor like that made me mad, cause I hate rumors like those to be started. It's happened.)**

**2nd rumor: SHANE HARPER... ****_PROPOSED_**** ...**** to BRIDGIT MENDLER! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH! xD xD xD**

**Okay, now that I've fangirled... Not sure if the rumor is true or not, she hasn't made it clear. Although she has been hinting that she and Shane are super close! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! OMG OMG OMG! Phew, I think I'm done fangirling.**

* * *

**Well, now that I've fangirled... I can write. Right? Haha, see what I did there? o.O BYE!**

**Stay in school! Don't do drugs! Your parents/guardians love you! You're amazing and you all know it! Please review? xD**


End file.
